Tides of Dawn
by Deathly Nightshade
Summary: Dawn, the new girl at Xaviers. Her growing powers have attracted the attention of Xavier, Magneto and a young guy called Shock...
1. Finding Dawn

Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in Cerebro scanning the mutant population around the world. Jean Gray was also with him standing very still and quiet.  
  
"This is what I wanted to show you Jean" said Xavier, zooming in on Australia "in western Australia there is a mutant I cannot get a image on, nor can I read its mind."  
  
"But that's impossible, unless its Magneto" said Jean.  
  
"I know" replied Xavier "I don't think its Magneto, I think he would want to stay low for a while, but I want you and Storm to go and find it and persuade it to come to us so we can figure out what's happening. All I can figure out is its location. I don't know weather it old or young, girl or boy, dangerous or harmless. Just be on your guard".  
  
"We'll get ready straight away" said Jean.  
  
Later that night, Jean and Storm left Xavier's school. The X-Jet rose out of the basketball court and flew in the direction of Australia.  
  
Early the next morning the X-Jet reached Western Australia.  
  
"What's the location the professor gave us?" Asked Storm.  
  
"The person is near the state capital, Perth. More near the outback though" replied Jean.  
  
Jean typed the directions into a computer on the Jet and set off in the direction the computer told her to. Very soon they reached the Australian Outback and passed many large farms.  
  
"Australia's farming is really different from America's" said Storm looking at all the sheep and wheat.   
  
"This place needs some rain" said Jean.  
  
"Yes, but if there is too much rain it may cause floods" replied Storm.  
  
"This is where we stop" said Jean pointing to a small farm. She lowered the X-Jet and they both stepped out.  
  
"It's really hot here" said Jean who was sweating already.  
  
"That's because Australia is the second driest place on earth but we're lucky, we came in winter" explained Storm. They both walked up to the small house. Jean knocked on the door. They heard some shuffling inside and a middle aged man opened the door. He was unshaven and had a large pot belly. He seemed drunk and when he talked his voice slurred.  
  
"Wha' do ya wan'" he asked, swaying a little.  
  
"Err, we are looking for a person we think is in danger" said Jean.  
  
"Wha's this person look like?"  
  
"We don't know, all we know is that they are a mutant" said Jean. The man looked confused.  
  
"You know?" said Storm, "mutant, strange powers?"  
  
"Ahhhhh" exclaimed the man "she's ova there" pointing a sheep shearing shed "she's doing' her chores". With that he staggered back into the house and slammed the door.  
  
"That was extremely rude" said Storm.  
  
Jean and Storm walked in the heat towards the shed. Passing along the way they saw a failed of sheep grazing. They walked into the large shed and started looking around.  
  
"Hello?" called Storm. Storm and Jean saw a figure in the corner shoveling sheep manure into a wheelbarrow. As they got closer they saw it was a teenage girl about the age of 17 with very white skin with her black hair tied into a ponytail.  
  
"Hello?" asked Storm. This time the girl turned around and stared at them. She was wearing black work pants, black tee-shirt and black boots. They stood in front of the girl and Jean extended her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean Gray and this is Ororo Munroe" referring to Storm "but everyone calls her Storm". The pale girl wiped her dirty blistered hand on her pants and shook Jean's hand. Jean got a flash of the girls past, all of it was pain and abuse. Jean gasped at the pain she felt.  
  
"I'm Dawn Martin" said the girl "what is your business here?"  
  
"Are you a mutant?" Asked Jean.  
  
"Sadly, yes I am" said Dawn.  
  
"We have come to believe you are more special than others" said Jean "Professor Charles Xavier has a machine that can see every person in the world, mutant or not. He can see their image and read their mind, but he cannot see your image or read your mind. He can only see a light in your place."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Asked Dawn  
  
"We want to take you back to our school for gifted students and run some tests on you, with your and your father's permission of course" said Jean pointing to the house.  
  
"Oh, he's not my father" said Dawn "he's my foster father. I don't know who my mother and father are."  
  
"We might also be able to help you find them" said Storm.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I will be able to" said Dawn and she continued shoveling. Only then did Jean and Storm notice the huge bruises on her arms and neck, even some cuts.  
  
"How did you get those?" Asked Storm, pointing to the injury's. Dawn stopped for a second.  
  
"Working" said Dawn quickly, she picked up the wheelbarrow and started towards the house.  
  
"You got them from you foster father, didn't you" said Jean. They had reached the house and Dawn started tipping out the manure.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Gray but that is non of your business and I urge you to leave soon, there's a storm coming" said Dawn. Dawn went up to the house and stopped on the verandah.  
  
"Why would I believe you anyway, perhaps you're the ones trying to hurt me" with that Dawn went inside the house and slammed the door.  
  
Jean and Storm were not going to leave without Dawn so they stayed the night in the X-Jet. As Dawn said a storm started. When it was raining heavily. A voice started shouting in the house, rising and falling during the hours as did the storm. Above the noise of the storm both Jean and Storm could hear the sound of breaking glass and furniture inside the house. Around midnight the door opened and a body was thrown out. It was Dawn. Her foster father came after her and started yelling.  
  
"You brought them here, didn't you?" He kicked her body down as she struggled to get up "DIDN'T YOU???" He kicked her again and again. Storm started to get out of the Jet to help Dawn.   
  
"Stop there" he said "if you come any closer I'll keep kicking her". Storm stayed in her position. He still kicked her until he stopped and yelled   
  
"You can sleep in the shed tonight and I don't care about you anymore, you can die for all I care" her kicked her bloodied body once more then turned and staggered toward the house. Dawn lifted a shaky hand up to him. The rain suddenly fell faster and heavier until it started to peel the paint off the roof of the house. Dawns foster father turned around and started yelling again.  
  
"Stop it Dawn, I mean it, or I'll kill you" the rain came down even harder. The foster father walked to the side of the house and picked up a metal pipe. He started towards Dawn again.   
  
"I told you to stop Dawn, put down your hand" He had reached Dawn now, he lifted up the pipe and brought it down on Dawn. She fell to the ground once more. The rain was light again, not heavy and hard. He walked away and after a few feet turned around again, Dawn had her hand pointed at him again her palm facing him.  
  
"I told you..." Then a great jet of water that shot itself from Dawns palm. It was so strong it flung her foster father back against the door, it gave way and he fell inside the house. The jet of water smashed the windows and the front of the house started to collapsed in. Dawn fell down again exhausted. She slowly pulled her body up and slowly staggered to the shed. The rain was beating down on her and thunder and lightning crashed around. She stopped for a second swaying slightly then started walking again but the she collapsed. Storm and Jean ran out into the pouring rain to help Dawn. She was unconscious. Jean lifted her up with her powers and they took her into the X-Jet.  
  
When Dawn opened her eyes she was in what looked like a hospital room that was until Jean came into the room.  
  
"So, your awake" she said. Dawn tried to move her lips but she hurt too much.  
  
"Try not to move. Your foster father had injured you very badly. He's bruised nearly every part of you and I can't count all your cuts. Your in America now, in Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. We had to take you or you would of died, please forgive us. Please try to believe we want to help you. Its already been a few weeks since what happened, please try to rest, you have still a lot of healing to do." Jean then injected something into Dawns arm and everything around her went black. In Dawn's dreams she kept on seeing what she did to her foster father. Part of her said "That was mean you shouldn't of done it" and another part of her said "He deserved it, he would of killed you anyway". Right now Dawn believed she was a cruel person.  
  
When Dawn next awoke she felt much better. When Jean came to check on her Dawn said she was feeling much better and she would like to go home.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn, you can't go home. You can leave when you get a proper education at this school."  
  
"But I don't want to be here, who's going to look after the farm, what about my foster father?" Complained Dawn.  
  
"Your foster father beats you Dawn we had to take you, it was either leave you to die or bring you to a better place" said Jean "here are some clothes" Jean dumped some clothes on the end of her bed and left the room so she could change. There was a knee length black dress with long sleeves. She put it on, then she put on the black boots that always gave her bad blisters. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her medium length black hair. She steeped into the hallway where Jean was waiting.  
  
"I'm going to show you around the school" said Jean "ending in Professor Xavier's classroom. We will meet your new room mate as well and also could you please call me Professor Gray or just Mrs. Gray. I'm going to be one of your teachers now."  
  
They started walking down a hallway.   
  
"Don't you have better things to do than show a new girl around the school?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"I feel as though I ow something to you, Professor Xavier let me have the day off anyway" said Jean.  
  
Jean explained the whole place was a huge mansion that had been converted into a school for mutants by Professor Xavier. All the students learnt how to control their powers and also learnt normal subjects they would in school like English, Science and Art. Jean said that she and her husband, Cyclops or Professor Scott Summers, were two of the first people to be taught by Xavier. Jean showed Dawn into a classroom full of teenagers Dawn's age. Storm was teaching the class something. Jean walked to the front of the classroom, Dawn followed carefully, feeling awkward. The teenagers were all aware of Jean and Dawn now.  
  
"Attention everybody" said Jean "this is Dawn Martin" pointing to Dawn "she's new here and I want you all to make her feel welcome". Everyone was staring at Dawn.  
  
"She'll be joining your classes tomorrow" continued Jean. The bell went and all the students packed up.  
  
"Rogue" said Jean "come here please."  
  
"Yes, professor?" Asked Rogue  
  
"Rogue, Dawn is going to be your roommate with Multi, Sarah and you. Will you please help her settle in?" said Jean  
  
"Yeah, sure professor Gray" said Rogue. Rogue saw how awquard Dawn felt.  
  
"Its okay Dawn, its really easy to fit into this school. I'll show you around and everything" Rogue said.  
  
A teenage boy walked up to Rogue.  
  
"Time to get to our next class Rogue" he said  
  
"Okay, Bobby, see you soon Dawn" Rogue left with Bobby. Jean showed Dawn places around the school and they ended up in the gardens. Jean was explaining all the outdoor activities when Jean suddenly stopped.  
  
"Um, Dawn" said Jean pointing at Dawn's feet. Dawn was standing on a pond on top of the water.  
  
"Sorry" said Dawn stepping quickly off but instead of blushing a pink colour, she went paler.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry of your powers" said Jean, "what are your powers anyway?"  
  
Dawn avoided the question.  
  
"I'd rather not say" she said, "but I have multiple talents. I seem to get more powers if I ignore them. My foster father realized this as well, that's why he made me work so hard, and with me working he had nothing to do, so he drank. He thought my powers would stop growing, but the work I did didn't include using my powers so they kept growing. I had to stop my powers growing somehow. So each night I refilled the lake near our house for the sheep".  
  
"Don't worry Dawn everything will get better soon" said Jean  
  
"I have a feeling they won't" sighed Dawn. 


	2. Questions

disclaimer: i own nothing. only Dawn & Shock  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jean led Dawn to Professor Charles Xavier's office where he was just finishing with his class. They stood at the back of the classroom. The bell went and Xavier dismissed his class. All the children looked at Dawn as they passed. Xavier motioned them to come to the front.  
  
"Hello Dawn" said Xavier "I'm Charles Xavier and if you don't mind I want to ask you some questions. Have a seat" he motioned to a chair and it moved from behind a desk and placed itself infront of Xavier's desk. Dawn jumped and started backing away.   
  
"Thank you Jean you can leave now" said Xavier. Jean smiled at them both, nodded and then left.  
  
"Did Jean do that?" Asked Dawn in a frightened tone.  
  
"Yes she did. She's telekinetic which means she can move things with her mind. I can too but today I feel tired". Dawn kept looking at the chair. Xavier laughed.  
  
"You don't have to be frightened. We wont hurt you. Sit down". Dawn sat down slowly and Xavier started asking her questions.  
  
"Does you foster father beat you Dawn?" He asked. Dawn was looking around trying to avoid the question.  
  
"Are you trying to read my mind?" She asked. Xavier looked at her.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Dawn. To answer your question, yes I am. But something is blocking he. Dawn I think your mind is blocking out everyone because you don't want to be hurt or you've been hurt too much. Maybe both. Would you like to add anything?" Xavier asked. Dawn looked out the window.  
  
"As far as I can remember I've felt pain. Pain of my beatings, pain of never seeing my parents, pain of being different. All pain, all the time" she said.  
  
"Well, then" said Xavier "maybe everything will heal with time. Your away from your beatings, you are no longer different and we'll help you find your parents. Your x-rays don't show anything unusual.."  
  
"What???" Exclaimed Dawn "you took my x-rays"  
  
"Yes, when you were unconscious we took them"  
  
"What is it with everyone and taking without asking?" Dawn stood up.  
  
"Dawn wait"  
  
"I will not wait. I can't believe this first me getting kidnapped to a school far from my home. Now everyone's doing things without my permission. What's next??? Anal probes?". Dawn left the room in fury. Xavier didn't call to her because he knew she wouldn't come back. She just needed time to cool off.  
  
Dawn walked out of the mansion. The school day was over and most of the kids were outside playing. She was so annoyed she didn't realize she was walking over the fish pond again. Some small children , who were playing with a small toy boat, looked up at her amazed. One small child with red hair and freckles called out to his friend across the playground to look at Dawn. Many of the other children heard the call and looked at Dawn. She didn't notice them and kept on walking towards a bench under some trees. She sat down still thinking about how angry she was.  
  
"Hello Dawn". Dawn jumped. It was only Rogue.  
  
"Are you okay Dawn. I didn't mean to scare you. You kinder went all watery for a second".  
  
"I'm okay" said Dawn.  
  
"are you a Goth, Dawn?" Said Rogue looking at Dawn's black dress, boots and hair.  
  
"I guess so" said Dawn looking at herself. Dawn looked at Rogue. Rogue, like usual, was wearing long gloves, dress, scarf and boots.  
  
"Why do you wear all those clothes?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"Oh" said Rogue looking sad for a second "its my power. I absorb the life force of any person I touch. Bobby doesn't mind"  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"He's my boyfriend, do you have a boyfriend"  
  
"No, never had and I don't think I ever will"  
  
"Maybe I can set you up with one of Bobby's friends"  
  
"No, don't worry about me, I'll be right". They sat in silence for a few minutes looking at all the children playing. A basketball ran astray from a game and rolled over to Dawn and Rogue. A teenage boy with dark blonde hair came over to pick it up.  
  
"Hi Bobby" said Rogue. She stood up and hugged him careful not to touch him with her exposed skin.  
  
"Hey, beautiful" said Bobby "who's your friend?". Bobby looked at Dawn. Dawn was busy starting at the ground.  
  
"That's Dawn, she's new here. She's from... Actually she didn't say where she's from" Rogue looked at Dawn. Dawn looked up.  
  
"I'm from Australia" she said. Dawn looked down again.  
  
"She's going to be in my room with the rest of the girls" said Rogue. A boy yelled at Bobby to hurry up and stop groping his girlfriend. All the other boys playing laughed.  
  
"Okay, gotta go" said Bobby "bye Rogue, bye Dawn". Bobby ran off. Rouge sat back down.  
  
"What's Bobby's power?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"He can turn things to ice".  
  
"That's cool". Rogue started to point out people and telling Dawn their powers. A girl with multicoloured hair could blend into any background, her name was Multi and she was one of their roommates. Their other roommate was Sarah and she could light up her whole body. Rogue described nearly everybody in the playground but Dawn interrupted her.  
  
"Who's what" she asked pointing to a boy their age with half his hair white the other half black. He was sitting on a bench with a sketch book his hands. He was obviously drawing the boys playing basketball. One of the boys called for him to come and play. The artist boy put down his book caught the ball and started playing.  
  
"He's one of bobby's friends. His name is Alex but everyone calls him Shock because his hair looks like its being held up with static electricity, which it is. His power is to produce and control electricity. He's cool, he's usually hanging around with Bobby so I've talked to him a few times. Why'd you ask?"  
  
"Nothing really"  
  
"Are you sure?" Poking Dawn in the ribs "he is kinder cure you know"  
  
"Rogue, you've got a boyfriend"  
  
"That's why he's perfect for you"  
  
"No, I hate boys they cause too much pain" said Dawn looking away from Shock shooting goals.  
  
"How's about I show you our room?". They got up an walked back towards the school. Rogue stopped at the pond. The boys that were playing with the boat were sad. Their boat had sunk. Rogue asked them if there was anything she could do. One boy, with red hair and freckles, started crying. Because they were little boys they couldn't reach the boat at the bottom of the pond. Only someone older could. Dawn looked at Rogue. Rogue looked at Dawn.  
  
"I don't want to get my hands wet" said Rogue. Dawn looked around, and because no one was doing anything she kneeled and plunged her arm in the cold water. Water moved out if the way as her hand reached in. The young boys stared at her and the red haired one stopped crying. After a second of feeling the bottom Dawn pulled out her hand and the boat. All of the boys smiled. The boy with red hair took it from her.  
  
"Thank you" he said and the boys ran off happily. Dawn's hand and sleeve were dry.  
  
"That was sweet Dawn, you saved a boat" said Rogue sarcastically.  
  
"I hate little kids" said Dawn.  
  
Rogue's room was fairly large because it had to fit four beds in it plus possessions. Rogue showed Dawn her bed that was next to her own. Next to the bed was a table with a lamp, on the other side was a dressing table complete with mirror and draws.   
  
"We have a roster" said Rogue "we each take turns in cleaning. For example if the room needed a quick clean whoever was next on the list cleaned it. No matter how big or small it is. The two rooms that are the cleanest get a prize. They juge them once a term. Older kids usually win because smaller children are messy. The toilets are down the hall and I'll take you to the kitchens when its time for food. Got any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what about my clothes?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"Oh, Xavier said we'd have to go shopping" said Rogue "I've got a present for you" Rogue opened one of Dawn's cupboards and pulled out a small circular fish bowl.  
  
"Multi, Sarah and I thought this would be a good welcome present"  
  
"Uh, Rogue, its kinda lacking something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fish maybe"  
  
Rogue reached into the cupboard again and pulled out a clean bag with two fish inside. One was black, the other was gold.  
  
"What are you going to call them?" Asked Rogue. Dawn thought for a second.   
  
"Goldie and Blackie" she said  
  
"Wow, that is so original"  
  
"Yeah, I know" Dawn set up the fish bowl, put water in it then put the fish in. She fed them a little fish food.  
  
"Also" said Rogue "here something to sleep in". Rogue got a black nightdress and gave it to Dawn.  
  
"I think it will fit you, we're about the same size" she said  
  
"Thank you Rogue, your really cool, thanks for everything. Um, about shopping... Who's going to pay? I don't have any money"  
  
"The school will pay all the costs and they felt they had to repay you somehow for kidnapping you and all."  
  
"How did you know they took me?"  
  
"Dawn, you've been asleep for a long time. Most the school knows. Plus I'm part of the X-Men" said Rogue.  
  
"The Who-Men??"  
  
"The X-Men" said Rogue "we stop evil mutants or humans from hurting innocent mutants or humans. Kinder like super-heros"  
  
"Sounds boring". A bell sounded.  
  
"Its tea time" said Rogue  
  
"You go" said Dawn "I'm not hungry"  
  
That night it rained. It was a summer storm so all was hot and sticky. The girls were sleeping with no bed sheets on, it was too hot. They were all asleep, all except Dawn. She was wishing she hadn't skipped dinner. She couldn't sleep, it was too different from her old house. But this was an improvement. At her old house she had to sleep on the floor, now she had a soft warm bed. She wasn't used to it. So she got up and walked over to the window. The summer rain was softly slipping down the glass. The garden looked so beautiful when the moon broke through a patch of cloud. Dawn decides to go down there. She opened the door. It swung open lightly. She went into the hallway closing the door softly behind her. Dawn had the nightdress Rogue had given her on. It had long sleeves that buttoned up to the elbow. The dress stopped just below her knees. It had buttons up the front but the top three had come off dew to long use. It showed her white neck. Her hair was hanging down. She tucked part of it behind her ears and padded softly down the carpeted hallway, then down the stairs. There was a light coming from a lounge room. She could hear the television playing a late night horror movie. She quickly walked past it afraid people might see her in her nightdress. She was too busy worrying that she didn't see the dark figure until she walked into it.  
  
She walked into it and then started to fall down. Strong hands grabbed her and pulled her close to stop her falling. Dawn put her hand in front of her chest defensively to stop herself getting squashed. She realised who the figure was. It was Alex or Shock. His half white, half black hair was messy from sleeping but it was still standing up. He wore a faded black tee-shirt with the words "Slipknot" written on it and a old pair of cargo pants. His eyes were a dazzling light blue that had lines of dark blue through them. Shock also noticed the figure he held so close was the new Goth girl. He noticed her black medium length hair hanging around her face. She had beautiful eyes, they were green with flecks of blue through them. He noticed her nightgown had three buttons missing from the top he saw her lovely white neck and the top of her chest. Then he realised her chest pressed against his. Some one wolf whistled. Dawn jumped and went watery then she transformed into a puddle. The puddle-Dawn then mover away from Shock. Shock blushed and stepped back. He stared at the person. It was Logan.  
  
"Were you guys close or what?" He smirked. He held a bag of popcorn in his hands. Dawn transformed back. Shock just stared at her.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself Shock, this girl has only been here for less then a day and your already feeling her up" said Logan. Shock stammered. Logan suddenly grinned he stepped forward and shook Dawn's hand .  
  
"Hi I'm Logan" he said "that's some neat trick you have"  
  
"I'm Dawn" said Dawn going paler  
  
"This perverted person is Shock" said Logan pointing to Shock.  
  
"No, its my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going" said Dawn "I'm sorry I have to go". Dawn walked past them and towards the front door. Logan handed Shock some popcorn. Shock ate it as he looked at Dawn walking quickly away. 


	3. Comic Book Guy

disclamer: i own nothing.   
  
Dawn opened the front door and breathed in the summer air. She shivered, not from cold but from the feeling of Shock's hands on her. She walked towards and big grassy area. Her nightdress was getting wet from the light rain. She couldn't believe she transformed in Shock's arms. He probably wouldn't come near her with a twelve meter stick now. She sat on the damp grass and lay down. She looked to the sky the rain blurred her vision. Dawn closed her eyes and felt the rain fall on her body. She willed the rain to get heavier. It did. The rain came in big drops now it prickled her white skin. Her mind drifted off and she fell to sleep.  
  
Dawn woke in the moving to see figures standing around her. She sat up, still sleepy. They figures stepped back. It was still dark and judging from the quietness she thought it was still early morning. One figure bent down and pulled her up. Her blurry eyes cleared to show a teenage boy holding her up. He had dark brown hair that was slicked back and warm brown eyes. He was wearing dark blue baggy denim jeans, a deep red tee-shirt and a black jacket. A voice spoke.  
  
"Hold her tightly Pyro. Make sure she doesn't get away". The boy, Pyro, held her more tightly. He was glad to because he thought she was pretty. He made her turn around to see the person talking. It was an man looking the same age as Professor Xavier. He wore a moron helmet that framed his face. He wore a black suit with a black cape. Standing next to him was a beautiful woman who was naked blue and covered with scales. The scales were covering her nakedness. She had red hair and yellow eyes. They both stared at Dawn.  
  
"Hello" said the man "I am Magneto and this lovely lady" pointing to the blue woman "is Mystique. The person holding you is Pyro. We all have special powers like you. We are all mutants. What is your name?". Dawn looked at the both.  
  
"Why should I give you my name? Where did you come from? How do I know if you are evil or not?". Magneto laughed.  
  
"If we were evil what would we do? Kill you? Right in front of Xavier's nose. I don't think so. Now, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Dawn, Dawn Martin" said Dawn hoping she did the right thing. Magneto and Mystique looked at each other.  
  
"It is her" said mystique.  
  
"I'm who?" Said Dawn "I don't know what you want but-" Dawn tried to step forward. Pyro was holding her tightly. She swatted away his hands, he let go. "You can't just come up to me speak riddles and not tell me anything". Pyro joined Magneto and Mystique.  
  
"I'm sorry, this may be sudden" said Magneto ignoring Dawn's complaint "will you join Mystique, Pyro and me to fight a war that is coming and to crush the politics that hate our kind". Dawn looked at him and then seemed to think for a second.  
  
"As much as I would love to join your band of freaks, I shall have to decline " said Dawn. She started to slowly edge away from them. Mystique laughed.  
  
"She has the spirit of David within her"  
  
"What?" Said Dawn, stepping closer now "who?"  
  
"All will be revealed to you if you join us" said Pyro  
  
"Is said no and I mean no" Dawn said "I don't even know what powers you have"  
  
"I knew I forgot something" exclaimed Magneto "well, I control metal, Pyro can manipulate fire and Mystique can transform into any person". Mystique morphed into Magneto then Pyro. She turned back into her original blue self.  
  
"Oh my god" gasped Dawn taking a step back.  
  
"If you wont come with us then we'll make you" said Magneto. Pyro stepped forward and before Dawn could move Pyro took hold of her.  
  
"Lets go" said Magneto. Dawn looked at Pyro then turned into a puddle of liquid. She moved away on the ground towards the school. Magneto, Mystique and Pyro looked after her. When she got to the door she transformed back.  
  
"We'll come after you Dawn. That's a promise" yelled Magneto. Dawn just stared at them. Pyro lighted a match and all three of them were engulfed in flames. When the flames died down Magneto, Mystique and Pyro had disappeared.   
  
Dawn was shivering not from cold but from what was happening. Her life had been turned upside down. She staggered into the bathroom to a toilet cubicle and started to vomit. Because she didn't have any dinner it wasn't possible. She still felt like crap afterwards. She put down the toilet lid and sat on it. All she could think about was all that that had happened in the past weeks. Her foster father beating her, her out burst in power, getting taken to the school, not having a life, recovering for two weeks, not knowing who to trust. Everything was broken. Nothing felt like it was hers. A few tears dropped from her pale face. The only thing she was sure of was that she was lonely. She also knew that the blisters she got from her GP boots were killing her. Dawn wiped her eyes and flushed the toilet. She washed her face. Dawn looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messed up and had some twigs in it. She removed them and combed her hair with her fingers. She left the bathroom and started to walk up the stairs. The school started to wake up. It was Saturday so a bunch of small children ran down the stairs to go and watch Saturday Morning cartoons. She got to her room and quietly climbed into her bed. She started to drift off to sleep when an alarm clock went off.   
  
"Time to get up" said Rogue. Dawn groaned.  
  
"My god, Dawn you look like you've slept in some dirt" said Rogue "what have you done to my nightdress? Its all dirty!"  
  
"You never wear it anyway Rogue" said Sarah lifting her head off the pillow "don't worry, Dawn, we'll go shopping today"  
  
"Yay, we can show Dawn how cool New York is" said Multi jumping out of bed. She started to dance in front of her mirror.   
  
"New York, New York it's a hell of a town.  
  
The school yards up and the shopping malls down.  
  
The stray dog's got to the animal pound.  
  
New York, New York... Springfield, Springfield.  
  
Hey, Springfield's that-a-way man. Thanks kid.  
  
It's a hell of a towwwwwn"  
  
Multi's coloured hair made her dancing and singing look cool.  
  
"Okay, Multi, calm down" laughed Rogue outside and ever  
  
"what a rip off of the Simpsons" said Sarah  
  
"Is she always so full of energy?" Asked Dawn  
  
"Yes" Sarah said "you should get changed, we're going soon". Dawn got changed into the clothes she wore the day before. She gingerly pulled on her GP boots wincing from the pain.  
  
"Dawn those are really bad blisters" said Sarah  
  
"I grew out of these shoes two years ago my toes are all squashed" sighed Dawn  
  
"Doesn't matter. We'll get you some more shoes today" said Sarah. Sarah was wearing black cargo pants and a dark red tee-shirt with "Good Charlotte" written on it. She tried her shoulder length brown curly hair into a ponytail. Dawn could see red streaks through her hair. There were burn scars on Sarah's arms. Sarah caught Dawn staring at them.   
  
"I got these scars from my power" Dawn remembered Rogue saying Sarah could light up her whole body like a light.  
  
"If I keep the light going too long I burn" said Sarah. Multi was wearing sneakers with knee high rainbow socks, denim skirt and a white tee-shirt with a rainbow on it. Rogue wore a dark purple sleeveless tee-shirt, black opera gloves, black pants and scarf even though it was summer. They all walked down the carpeted hallway talking about what they would get from the shopping centre. They went into the furnished lounge room where sleepy people were hanging around yawning. The girls found a spare couch and sat.  
  
"We get to the mall by school bus" explained Rogue "any person over 13 can go. If your younger you have to get permission. Not many people go because there is so much to do here". An announcement spoke from a speaker on the wall.  
  
"Will all people going to the mall please collect themselves in the front hall". The girls stood and walked to the hallway in front of the double doors leading to outside. There was a yell from upstairs and two teenage boys ran down the stairs pushing each other playfully. One had red hair wearing brown pants and dark green tee-shirt. The other with light blonde hair with ripped jeans and orange sleeveless tee-shirt. They stood at the bottom of the large staircase. Two more teenage boys came down but not running. It was Bobby and Shock. Shock wore black pants, black tee-shirt, boots and black trench coat, his black and white hair stuck up strait. He was carrying a comic book. Bobby was wearing jeans and a checked flannel shirt. All the teenage boys walked towards the girls. Bobby stopped and hugged Rogue.  
  
"Careful" stressed Rogue as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm always careful" replied Bobby. Bobby greeted the rest of them, then introduced Dawn to the other boys. The boy with red hair was Chris the other was Paul. Then, of course, there was Shock. Shock went red with embarrassment. Bobby, Paul, Chris, Rogue and Sarah started talking about school and other things common to the teenage mind. Multi had gone about to the other groups of people, making conversations. She seemed like a Social Butterfly. Shock started to read his comic book. The title read "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac". There were grotesque pictures drawn on the cover. Logan entered the room and stood next to Shock. He was wearing a baggy grey jacket and dirty ripped jeans. Shock shut his comic book and started talking to Logan. Dawn was all alone as Bobby, Rogue and the rest had gone to join another group. Logan saw Dawn, and feeling sorry for her, called her over.  
  
"Hey, Dawn" he yelled "come over here". Everyone stared at Logan. Dawn went paler and slowly made her way over to Logan and Shock.  
  
"Hi" she said meekly. Shock looked at Dawn, Dawn looked at him then quickly cast her eyes down.  
  
"Are you going to say hello, Shock, or are you going to just gawk at the poor girl all day?" Asked Logan.  
  
"Er. Hi" Shock said.  
  
"Hey Shocky, whatcha reading?" Said Logan. He read the title.  
  
"Johnny eh? Have you ever heard of him Dawn?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"Um, no I haven't actually been in a comic book store before" she said. Logan and Shock both looked at her.  
  
"Well then" said Logan "perhaps Shock can show you one". Jean Grey entered the room.  
  
"Sorry kiddies, I gotta go" Logan said as he left heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Okay people" yelling Jean "who ever is going to the mall please raise your hand". About 17 people raised their hands. Jean started to take down names.  
  
"When I call your name please put down your hand" said Jean "Paul Simple.." A man wearing weird glasses that wrapped around his head stood next to Jean.   
  
"Chris Park, Dawn Martin, Shock Doubt" she went on like this until all the hands were down.  
  
"Okay, follow me" she said. All the people going followed Jean and the man with sunglasses. It was a beautiful day outside, everyone instantly felt happy. Shock was walking with Bobby and the rest of the group. They all started talking a laughing. Dawn walked slowly at the back. A large yellow school bus slid up the driveway and stopped in front of the group. Everyone climbed into the bus. Surprisingly there was a whole seat left for Dawn. She sat down and stared out the window. The bus jerked into action. The teenagers in the back seat cheered as the pulled down the beautiful driveway. Multi started singing.  
  
"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round" soon most of the people were singing along. Someone sat next to Dawn. She turned. It was Shock.  
  
"Hi" said Dawn  
  
"Listen, Dawn, I'm sorry about yesterday" said Shock  
  
"No, its all my fault"  
  
"I'd like to show you a great comic book shop if your still up to it" Shock said  
  
"Sure" replied Dawn "and Shock, who's Johnny?". Shock laughed and explained who he was. By the time he had finished they had reached the shopping centre. It was a huge double story building. Old people were doing their shopping, mothers carrying children with ice creams and teenagers loitering around the front. Everyone got off the bus and gathered in front of the entrance.  
  
"Okay everyone" yelled Jean "you cannot leave the shopping centre and we meet in the food hall at 1:00pm. Anyone inappropriately using their powers will get in trouble and not be able to go to the shopping centre again. Please control yourself from shoplifting or creating disturbances. Everyone can go and Dawn please come here". All the children walked trough the sliding automatic doors and spread themselves around the shops inside. Dawn walked up to Jean.  
  
"Okay Dawn your only aloud to spend $200, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. May I ask? Don't you have better thing to do other than look after a bunch of teenagers?" Asked Dawn.  
  
"No, its mine and Scott's turn on the roster" said Jean. Dawn looked confused.  
  
"Oh, you haven't met Scott" the man with sunglasses came over and shook Dawn's hand "this is Scott Summers"  
  
"Hi" said Scott. Jean handed Dawn $200.  
  
"Spend it wisely" said Jean. Shock was waiting for Dawn.  
  
"The shop's over this way" he said. They walked past some people from their school.  
  
"Hey, Shock, nice girlfriend" yelled a blue haired boy. Shock blushed and walked faster. They stepped into a shop that said "Crypt Comix". There were comics everywhere. A greasy haired youth sitting behind the counter looked up at them from his comic book.  
  
"Hey Shock" said the greasy haired boy  
  
"Hi Billy" said Shock. Billy kept reading his comic.  
  
"Johnny ones are down here" Shock said. They walked down a comic filled isle. Shock pulled down a comic and started flipping through it.  
  
"What do you think will be best for me to read?" Asked Dawn looking at all the issues.  
  
"I think this one is the best" said Shock pulling down one of the top comics "you wont get confused. I think its probably the only "Johnny" comic you don't get confused. Here I'll pay for it". He started walking towards the counter with the comic.  
  
"You don't have to do that" said Dawn walking after him  
  
"It's the most I can do. Call it a welcome present" he paid for the comic and said bye to Billy.  
  
"Here Dawn" said Shock handing her the comic "welcome to America". A boy called to Shock.  
  
"I've got to go, Bye Dawn" Shock walked towards the boy who called him. Someone yelled Dawns name.  
  
"Hey Dawn" Dawn turned around, it was Sarah. Dawn walked over to her.  
  
"Are you ready for some serious shopping?" Asked Sarah. 


	4. Piercing

disclaimer: i own nothing

...............................................................................................................................................

Dawn sat heavily on her bed at Xavier's. She dumped the shopping bags from her hands and sighed.  
  
"I'm never going shopping again" Dawn said. Sarah put the bags she was holding on the floor and then sat on Rogue's bed.  
  
"I didn't know you could buy that much for $200" said Sarah. Dawn lay down on her bed and put her arm across her eyes. Sarah started sorting through the bags and pulling out clothes. She folded them and put them inside Dawn's draws. When she finished she pulled out the last item, a c.d.  
  
"What's this?" Asked Sarah with mock shock "you could of brought a whole tee-shirt for this much". The price tag on the c.d. read $20.  
  
"It's a male Australian songwriter/ singer called Mandy Kane. It's his first album. People say he looks like Marilyn Manson. But Mandy Kane is cool" explained Dawn.  
  
"I can see the resemblance" said Sarah "I'll put it on". Sarah put the c.d. Inside the c.d. player and pressed "Play". The first song, "Stab", started playing. Dawn started humming to the tune. Sarah pulled a face.  
  
"This sucks" said Sarah  
  
"Say what you like but Mandy Kane is still cool" replied Dawn. Then Dawn started singing with the song.  
  
"I've got a fetish, love is pathetic and the world is about to end. I take another stab in my heart". Sarah hit the "off" switch. Mandy Kane's song stopped short.   
  
"I think I'm going to burn this now" said Sarah. Sarah strode over to her draws and rummaged inside it.   
  
"But instead I'll give you this so we wont have to listen to this crap" Sarah pulled out a c.d. Walkman and gave it to Dawn.  
  
"It's my old one, you can keep it" said Sarah. Dawn smiled and accepted the gift.  
  
"Thank you so much Sarah" said Dawn.   
  
"And Dawn" said Sarah "feed your fish, they look sick". Dawn stood up and started to feed her fish. Multi burst into the room.  
  
"Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my gawd" she said excitedly "you'll never guess what happened'  
  
"Um, the sun exploded?" Guessed Sarah  
  
"No"  
  
"The world is flat?"  
  
"No"   
  
"You found out what 2 add 2 is?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Tell us then"  
  
"Okay" said Multi sitting down on a bed "Shock got his lip pierced"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Yelled Sarah "I have to see this!"  
  
"You can't" said Multi "he's in trouble and got told off by Xavier. He'll be at dinner. They're going to let him keep the piercing but he's going to have detention for a month. I have to admit he looks HOT". It was nearly time for tea so Dawn changed her clothes. She wore black pants, black low-cut tee-shirt, thin black jacket and new sneakers. She also put on the two necklaces she got, a black choker and a ankh on a long chain. A bell sounded for dinner. Sarah pulled at Dawn's hand walking fast.  
  
"I want to see Shock, hurry" said Sarah. Dawn was being dragged behind Sarah. They went down the stairs and down two furnished hallways. They passed student going the same way as them as they hurried along. They reached a large room with benches and tables everywhere. It was a large canteen, large enough to fit the whole school. Sarah pulled Dawn to a corner bench, Shock was sitting there.   
  
"I can't believe you did that Shock" said Sarah sternly "you shouldn't of done that, you look horrid"  
  
"I don't think he does" yelled a boy from across the canteen "hands up people who like Shock's new piercing". Everyone who could be bothered put their hand up, everyone except Sarah and Dawn.   
  
"Okay people stop yelling, some people want some quite when they eat!" Yelled Logan  
  
"I still don't think you should of done it" said Sarah to Shock.  
  
"Do you like it Dawn?" Asked Shock  
  
"Yes" said Dawn "it suits you". Shock smiled. Sarah and Dawn went got their food and sat down. Logan placed his tray full with fries, hamburger and drink in front of Shock and sat down.  
  
"So Shock, why did you get your lip pierced?" Asked Logan  
  
"I just wanted to change, to be different than everyone else" said Shock  
  
"Fair enough" said Logan biting into his juicy hamburger  
  
"Aren't you going to get angry at me like everyone else?" Asked Shock  
  
"Why should I?" Said Logan with his mouth full of hamburger "everyone needs change and can I ask one more thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you keep staring at Dawn?" Asked Logan. Shock blushed and looked at his plate.  
  
"I-i-i um" stammer Shock  
  
"You like her. Why don't you ask her out?" Said Logan  
  
"Because I'm too scared she'll say no" replied Shock  
  
"She wont say no, she's a nice girl" said Logan "she looks like she likes you as well"  
  
"Okay" said Shock looking brighter "I'll ask her out sometime soon". Rogue was sitting by herself no the next table. She heard everything. Unknown to everyone, except maybe Professor Xavier, Rogue had a crush on Shock and was hating Dawn by the second. Dawn was getting a lot of attention, thought Rogue, she wont be popular by the time I'm finished with her. Silently in her mind, Rogue made plans to make Dawn a laughing stock and to make Shock see that Dawn sucked and Rogue ruled.


	5. I Didn't Do It

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
It was night. On the foot of the stairs there was a school statue. It was a statue of the world with a large "X" on it. No-one would dear vandalize it because everyone felt proud of it. SPLAT. An egg hit the statue and broke. The egg slowly slid down it making a sticky mark. SPLAT. Another one hit. Rogue stepped out of the shadows and wrapped toilet paper around the statue. She smashed more eggs on the statue till it looked gooey and disgusting. She put the eggs and toilet paper into a bag that Dawn brought that day. Rogue made her way up too the room she shared with the other girls. She walked over to Dawn's bed and shook her.  
  
"Dawn wake up I have to show you something" said Rogue.  
  
"Huh, Rogue its 2:00am" said Dawn sleepily  
  
"It's important, hurry" said Rogue. Dawn got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. Rogue grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.   
  
"Oh my god, Dawn, look" said Rogue. Dawn's eyes widened at the statue.   
  
"Who would do a thing like thins?" asked Dawn  
  
"Wait here, I'll get help" said Rogue. Rogue ran off. Dawn stood staring at the vandalised statue. Everything was silent. Suddenly Dawn got pushed from behind. She fell onto the statue getting egg all over her. Dawn head the sound of footsteps. A whole crowd of people came and grouped around the statue. Everyone started gasping and whispering. Storm came at the front of the crowd.  
  
"Okay everyone, go back to bed, nothing to see here" said Storm. Rogue came up to Storm.  
  
"I found this bag under her bed, its got eggs and toilet paper in it" Rogue held out the bag she shoved stuff in earlier.   
  
"Dawn come with me and Rogue make these people go away" said Storm. Rogue started shooing people away. Storm picked up Dawn's bag and led Dawn down a few darkened hallways. They came to a door. Storm knocked on it, opened it and led Dawn inside. It was a bedroom. Xavier was sitting in her wheelchair in his nightclothes and nightcap.  
  
"Dawn please sit down" said Professor Xavier pointing to a chair "Oroco you can go". Storm left. Dawn sat down letting her hair fall in front of her face.  
  
"I didn't do it" said Dawn. Xavier wheeled his chair in front of Dawn's chair. He picked up the bag on the way.  
  
"Please tell me what happened, Dawn" said Xavier looking concerned.  
  
"Well, Rogue told me to come down stairs and I saw the statue. Rogue went and got a teacher then someone pushed me and I got egg all over me" explained Dawn motioning to her egg covered nightdress. Xavier rubbed his chin.  
  
"I don't have enough time to figure this out. I have to go places tomorrow. I'm sorry Dawn I'll have to give you a months detention" said Xavier "is that okay?"  
  
"I guess" sighed Dawn. Xavier said what class she had to go to for detention and then dismissed her. Dawn slowly made her way to her room. She got glares from a few students loitering around. When she got to her room Multi, Sarah and Rogue were talking in whispers. They stopped when Dawn entered. Dawn stared at them then, taking a large tee-shirt, she went to the toilet and changed out of the egg covered nightdress. When she got back to the room it was dark and all the girls were asleep. Dawn lay down and fell to sleep dreaming about false accusations.   
  
Sarah woke her in the morning. Dawn groaned and hid her head under her pillow to get away from the light.   
  
"Dawn, get up, time for school" said Sarah, she sounded impatient. Dawn was getting dressing in a fish net long sleeved top with a singlet over it, bondage pants and a baggy black coat. She left her black hair down and thickly put black eyeliner on her eyes. She also wore her Ankh and spike collar. Multi and Rogue had already left so it was only Sarah and Dawn. Sarah was wearing a knee length denim skirt and a dark blue long-sleeved tee-shirt. She had put her brown hair into a ponytail with a few curls hanging around her face. Sarah gave Dawn a black shoulder bag.   
  
"Xavier gave me this to give to you; there are pens, pencils and other stationary. The teachers will give you your books. You also have a locker. Its number 296 heres your key" Sarah gave Dawn the key.  
  
"Thanks Sarah" said Dawn  
  
"Yeah" said Sarah like she was not interested "heres your timetable. First class starts in 20 minutes. I'm going" Sarah gathered all her stuff and left. Dawn fed her fish, grabbed her walkman, put the headphones on her head and turned it on full blast. She made her way to the canteen. Dawn's music drowned out peoples whispering but not their stares. Dawn grabbed some toast, sat down and turned off her walkman. Dawn started looking around. Two girls on the next table stared at her for a second then burst out laughing and started whispering to each other. Dawn glared at them. She realized everyone else was staring at her. She took the rest of her toast and went to where the lockers were kept. Because she didn't know where they were kept she asked a person in the corridor. He looked at her strangely and kept on walking. She heard laughter behind her. Dawn was getting annoyed; she turned around to confront the person. It was Shock.  
  
"God, these people can be so mean sometimes" said Shock "so, looks like we have detention together"  
  
"Yeah, it does" said Dawn "Shock, do you know where the lockers are?". Shock directed Dawn to the lockers. The first class bell went. The crowded hallways piled into classrooms. Dawn was alone in a empty hallway. She quickly found her locker, put some books in and hurried to her first class, World Geography. She found the room and knocked on the door. Storm opened the door and let dawn in.  
  
"Ahh, heres our new student" she led Dawn to the front of the classroom "Dawn Martin is her name and she came here about a month ago… you haven't seen her because. We wont get into that now.. Dawn comes from Australia" Storm pulled down a large map from the roof. It was a map of Australia.   
  
"She comes from Western Australia" Storm pointed around the Western Australian part.  
  
"around here" circling part of it "you will all get this sheet" she held up a sheet with a small map of Australia on it "label all the capital cities, Simon please hand them our". A boy came up, collected them and gave the extras back to Storm. She gave one to Dawn.  
  
"Sit up the back Dawn". Dawn made her way down the back. Everyone was staring at her. Dawn put her bag next to the wooden desk and sat down. She looked around. She didn't notice anyone she knew so she got on with her work. Everyone was turning around and chatting to their friends about the answers. Storm left the room to make photocopies of the sheet for another class. Everyone started talking louder and a few girls walked over to their friends on the other side of the classroom. Some other people were crowded around listening to phone ring tones. The noise of everyone was great. Someone threw a paper ball at Dawn. She picked it up from her desk, unfolded it and read it.  
  
"GOTHIC LOSER" was written in large capital letters. Dawn ripped it and threw it on the ground. She was annoyed as the paper placed itself back on her desk in perfect order of words. Then it formed into a paper man. It did a little tap dance and then ripped itself up. Storm walked in the room and tried to stop the noise with no prevail.  
  
"Quiet" she said. No one listened. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled.  
  
"QUIET" yelled Storm. Everyone fell silent and all went back to their seats. The bell went with a shrill ring. Everyone packed their stuff and went to their other classes. The rest of the day was uneventful despite accusing stared, evil glances and inaudible whispers. At lunch she was delighted with the large library with authors ranging from Enid Blyton to Raymond E. Feist. The library was a luxury compared to the few books her foster father owned. She had maths and art with Shock and, she found out later, had Rogue and Bobby in her world geography class even though she didn't see them. At the end of the day she went to the detention room but because her class was kept back she was 5 minutes late. She barged into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late" said Dawn. The teacher, an old lady with grey hair and glasses, looked up.  
  
"That's alright. What is your name?" asked the teacher  
  
"Dawn, my names Dawn" said Dawn  
  
"Oh, okay, you can sit down now Dawn" said the teacher. Dawn looked at the classroom. Only one person was there, its was Shock. Dawn went up to the Desk next to him and sat down.  
  
"Please take out homework you have to complete and sit quietly and do so. I don't think I'll have any trouble with you two". Shock and Dawn got out their homework. The teacher, Mrs Cummings, pulled out a woman's magazine and started reading it. After a while Shock scribbled a note, ripped it out of his book and handed it to Dawn. It read.  
  
"Do you want to play cards?"  
  
"Won't Cummings see us?" Dawn wrote back and handed it back to Dawn  
  
"I don't think we'll have any trouble. Just look at her". Mrs Cummings had her eyes closed and was snoring softy. Dawn stifled a giggle. Shock put his chair next to Dawn's table, pulled out a pack of cards and started shuffling them.  
  
"So how was your first day?" asked Shock in a whisper so not to wake Mrs Cummings. Dawn told him about her day in detail as he dealt out the card and they started playing "Uno". Shock felt sympathetic about how everyone had treated Dawn in her classes. Soon they got so absorbed in their game they forget to be quiet. Soon they were laughing and talking loudly. Mrs Cummings woke with a start and looked at the clock.   
  
"You can go now" she said to them. Shock and dawn got their things and left.  
  
I've got guitar lessons now so ill see you tomorrow, bye" said Shock  
  
"Bye" replied Dawn as Shock walked in the opposite direction. Dawn went to her room and put her bag down. She grabbed a book she borrowed from the library and went outside. She sat under the shade of a tree and read. She ignored all the stares and whispers even though they were causing her emotional harm. After a while it grew dark. Dawn went inside, skipped dinner and went to bed. She wasn't prepared for any more glances and whispers.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................

Okay people; just remember that Dawn got taken to Xavier's because she couldn't be located on Cerebro.   
  
While you're reading this, why not review… cough  
  
You know you want to


	6. Rope Burn

Disclaimer: I own nothing

when you see this "-" next to a word then that means theres an explanation down the bottom  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Dawn woke early in the morning, before the other girls. She wanted to get breakfast before anyone else so no one stared. She got changed into a black long-sleeved tee-shirt and baggy jeans. She left her hair down, put on jewellery and black eyeliner. She went to the canteen. There were a few early people loitering around. Today she had cereal and orange juice because she wasn't in a rush. She sat down and finished a tiny bit of homework for her maths class. Dawn was nearly finished when the canteen doors banged open. Three girls walked in. The girl in the front was obviously the leader as she walked like a horney proud peacock. She had beautiful blonde hair that shone as she moved. She wore a white too-tight tee-shirt that instantly made you thing her shirt contained two large balloons. She also wore a blue mini-shirt and sneakers with white socks that came up to her knees. Over-all everything about her was perfect. The two behind her were clones of the leader except one had shorter blonde hair and the other was an Asian girl with black hair. All attention in the room was directed to them and all boys started drooling. All three sat down at the table next to Dawn and started talking. Then Dawn heard the leader speak loud enough so Dawn could hear.   
  
"Oh my god, Becky, look at that girl on the next table. Isn't she, like, a Goth?" said the leader.  
  
"Yah, Nicole, she is" said Becky. Becky was the Asian girl.  
  
"She's, like, totally scary, you know" said the one with short hair.  
  
"O.M.G. I just, like realized. Isn't she that girl who, like you know, vandalized the statue?" said Nicole, the leader.  
  
"You should know, Nicole, she is, like, in your all your classes" said Becky.  
  
"Yeah, but you know, I can't remember every "nothing" I meet" said Nicole. All three of them laughed. They knew Dawn could here them.  
  
"Linzi" said Nicole to the other blonde "could you go and get us all a diet coke?" Linzi got the cokes and they all sat around dissing- Dawn until Nicole stoped them.  
  
"Shh, Shock's coming" Nicole said. A few seconds later Shock walked in. He was looking awesome in a black hat that said "SLC"- on the front, black jumper and dark blue jeans. He grabbed a carton of milk and a piece of toast. He saw Dawn and waved at her then came and sat down next to her.  
  
"I have totally got to get that guy" whispered Nicole to Linzi and Becky so no one could hear her. Dawn was in conversation with Shock. Nicole stood up and slaunted her way over to Shock.  
  
"Hi Shock" said Nicole her voice was covered with honey.  
  
"hi Nicole" Shock said rolling his eyes.  
  
"um, I was wondering" said Nicole "will you help me with me maths? I think I'm going to fail" Nicole put on a sad face "and if I fail Daddy will be angry". Dawn was trying her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"erm, I think not" said Shock "I'm already helping Dawn"  
  
"you are?" Dawn said. Dawn saw the look of disbelief on Nicole's face. "I mean, you are!" Dawn was trying to look believable. Nicole seemed to believe them.  
  
"maybe we can go to a movie or something?" asked Nicole.  
  
"no thank you" said Shock looking at Dawn.  
  
"oh" said Nicole. She walked to Linzi and Becky.  
  
"I think there's something going on between Shock and Dawn" she said.  
  
"I, like, totally agree" said Linzi. The bell for the first class went.  
  
First period Dawn had sport in the gym. She saw, much to her dismay, Nicole, Linzi and Becky in her class. They all had to wear a sport uniform. It consisted of a yellow sleeveless shirt and short black shorts. Dawn didn't have a uniform until their sport teacher, Miss Randalf, gave her one. Miss Randalf was a short woman but well built, the typical sport teacher. Dawn's uniform top was a bit tight but her shorts were okay. She felt extremely uncomfortable because her shirt showed the scars her foster father had caused. All the girls hung around until the teacher organised them to play something. Nicole noticed the cuts on Dawn's arms and pointed them out to everyone.  
  
"What's that on your arms Dawn?" she asked meanly "past suicide attempts?"  
  
"If you really want to know, my foster father abused me" said Dawn.  
  
"Your scars are ugly" Nicole said. The teacher came in and told the class that first they were going to try and climb the rope then have a game of volleyball. The class groaned.   
  
"the rope is totally impossible" whispered a girl at the back.  
  
"it's not impossible" said Miss Randalf "Nicole will show you". Nicole stepped forward, looking perfect in her uniform; she placed her hands on the rope. She pulled herself up, climbing to rope until she reached the top. All the girls looked in amazement. Nicole came down.   
  
"That was perfect Nicole" said Miss Randalf "remember, no use of mutant powers. Next!" The girls got into a line and one by one tried to climb the rope. Dawn was last, she felt sick in the stomach. She had climbed ropes when she was back in Australia. She wasn't sure she could do it. All of the girls so far couldn't climb the rope. Then it was Dawn's turn. She took as deep breath as she stood next to the rope. She placed her hands on the rope and pulled herself up it. She climbed to the top. Some of the girls clapped when Dawn got to the bottom one even said loudly that she was the only one, other than Nicole who could climb the rope. Miss Randalf stopped them.  
  
"Don't show off Dawn, it's rude" said Miss Randalf. Nicole glared at Dawn; she was hating her even more.   
  
"okay, time for volleyball" said Miss Randalf. The girls got on either side of the net then started playing. Dawn missed the ball on many occasions and when she did the whole group groaned. Nicole made mean comments to her.  
  
"why don't you try, Dawn", "do something Dawn" and "you suck". The teacher didn't stop Nicole making the remarks. Miss Randalf had to go and answer the phone in a small office on the other side of the gym. The girls were left alone.   
  
"hey, Dawn" said Nicole "catch". Nicole threw they volleyball at Dawn. She didn't have enough time to catch it. It hit her in the face and she fell to the ground. Nicole and the clones started laughing. The rest of the class didn't do anything. Dawn got up and rubbed her head. Miss Randalf walking in.  
  
"okay, class, that's it for today go and get changed" she said. The clone club glared at Dawn and went off to change. Dawn sighed. Wasn't anything going to get better? She thought.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
-Dissing- insulting, making fun of, verbal abuse etc.   
  
-SLC- Sounds Like Chicken, Australian band, I don't know how the hell Shock got that hat.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................

Please excuse language  
  
This chapter is dedicated to that bitch at school Nicole. Who in real life is short and has brown hair and a horrible voice. You suck Nicole. Sorry to other Nicole's who read this and are NOT bitchy.   
  
This chapter is also dedicated to Linzi who in real life stole the god that is Billy Martin, guitar god of Good Charlotte. Damn her to hell. She doesn't deserve him… I do cough  
  
Thank you for your time


	7. Stuff

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Rogue was walking down a hallway to her next class. She had been feeling guilty about framing Dawn. I shouldn't crush on Shock, she thought, I already have Bobby. Multi was the one who had pushed Dawn into the statue. Multi had told Rogue that if she didn't tell confess to Xavier then she would. Rouge knew the Xavier wasn't going to come back for a few days. When he comes back I'll tell him, Rogue promised to herself.  
  
It was lunchtime and Shock was sitting on a table by himself when a plate full of food crashed next to him. He jumped. Logan slid into the chair opposite Shock and started shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"God, Logan, can you be anymore noisy?" said Shock.  
  
"Sorry, Shock. So, asked out Dawn yet?" asked Logan.  
  
"No" said Shock looking over to Dawn on an empty table "I haven't got around to it".   
  
"You better soon, Shock, or she'll think you're not interested" Logan said.  
  
"Yeah and when did you become the expert in love and romance?" laughed Shock  
  
"Yesterday" said Logan finishing his food "okay, have to go, see ya". Logan got up and put his plate on a dirty pile and left the canteen. Shock sighed and looked at Dawn. He wasn't sure she liked him. He still couldn't get over how pretty she was.  
  
Days passed, Dawn and Shocks friendship grew and Nicole was still a bitch. The late summer was slowly turning into autumn. Everyone still shunned Dawn. Rogue had told Xavier of what had happened and Dawn had got off detention. Rogue had to choose from having detention or apologising to Dawn. We can all guess what she chose (A/N: if you're a dumb ass she chose apologising). Dawn was sitting in the canteen reading a book when Rogue came up to her.  
  
"Um, Dawn, can I speak to you?" asked Rogue bitting her lip.  
  
"Sure" Dawn put her book down and put her attention on Rogue.  
  
"I am really sorry for framing you in front of the school. And I feel horrible about how the other teenagers treat you. I really still want to be your friend" Rogue went on to explain how she had a crush on Shock when her first came and how Multi had pushed her into the statue.  
  
"I don't know what to say" said Dawn "I'm really annoyed how you treated me but I… I forgive you Rogue". Rogue smiled, thanked Dawn and added.  
  
"I also don't think Shock would go out with me because he's got a crush on you" Rogue laughed as she walked away. Dawn thought for a second about Shock and smiled.   
  
At lunch Shock went to the library where he was sure to find Dawn. It had been ages, but he still couldn't bring himself to ask Dawn out. Today he felt if he could. He entered the dusty library and was dazzled by the books reaching the ceiling. It wasn't that he hadn't been to the library before, it just amazed him to see so many books. He started to walk past the shelves looking for Dawn. An old librarian was looking at him oddly. There weren't many people in the library so when he got to the other side of the library he was the only one there. Or so he thought. He saw the old librarian coming over so he took a book from the shelf to look busy. The librarian looked at him in disgust and walked back to her desk. Shock sighed and looked at the title of the book. "The Female Menstrual Cycle" he read... Shock quickly put the book back. A book next to him got pulled out from the other site. He looked though the gap and saw Dawn. She was looking absolutely amazing wearing a black dress that had the sleeves and hem ripped into shreds. Her black hair was pulled into a pony-tail with a few strands hanging around her face. Eye-line surrounded her eyes. She studied the cover of the book for a second but started to put it back until she saw Shock. She gasped and dropped the pile of books in her arms. Shock quickly went around to her and helped pick up books.   
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you Dawn" apologised Shock.  
  
"No, its okay, no damage done" Dawn said smiling. Shock loved her smile (A/N what am I writing?).  
  
"I was wondering, Dawn" said Shock "will you…um… go out with me?" he asked. Dawn looked surprised for a second.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to" Dawn smiled again.   
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Thank you, Little Birdie, La Diosa and TheDreamer Lady, for putting me on your favourite stories list. I am very grateful.   
  
And thanks to all other reviewers.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
DeathlyNightshade: ohhh, Dawn and Shock like each other.  
  
Reviewers: duh! You are the one who wrote this story.  
  
DeathlyNightshade: I am? Oh, I knew that cough.  
  
People, I'm stuck on ideas for my story. Got any ideas????? I sure don't. Tell me your ideas. Remember, Dawn doesn't fight anyone… she might if she gets totally pissed off… but I don't think anytime soon.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
Wheeeee!!! Its 2:00 in the morning… go me… I'm going to be tired tomorrow… sorry for the short chapter… very sorry 


	8. Forbidden Zombie Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing

There is some violence, not that you can really call it violence. But I'm sure all you people will survive.

Reviewer (just reading the story): AAHHGG!! Too much violence, body rejecting it!! (Suddenly explodes)

DeathlyNightshade: Okay, you will all survive, except that guy. (Grins sheepishly)

...................................................................................................

Dawn was getting ready for her first date with Shock. Rogue was fussing over her.

"Dawn, you should wear this top. Oh, no, wait, this one is better" said Rogue pulling various clothing items from Dawns draws. Rogue held them up one at a time next to Dawn. Each time shaking her head and reaching for another item.

"I'm fine, Rogue, thanks for helping, but I'm fine" said Dawn smiling. Rogue looked at Dawn.

"At least let me pick out one piece of clothing?" she asked. Dawn laughed and sat down on her bed.

"Okay, what top do you think?" Dawn said. Rogue smiled and started rummaging through the pile of clothes next to Dawn. Finding a top and holding it next to Dawn.

"I think this one will be great for your figure..." started Rogue.

Shock was nervous as he put on his clothes. Bobby and Greg, the other boy who shared the room, were giving him advice.

"Okay, man" began Greg looking at Shock "The first thing to remember is to complement her. Say something like, 'wow you look a lot skinnier than last week' that'll get a response out of her". Shock looked at him then nodded.

"Another thing" said Bobby "you might need these" Bobby handed Shock some un-used condoms.

"Okay" said Shock "that's gone far enough; I'm only on a first date. Not a sex run". Shock handed back the condoms. Shock stood and walked over to a small mirror on the wall. He started combing his already combed hair.

"Shock, you've already combed your hair" Bobby said. Shock put down the comb and stood in front of Greg and Bobby who were sitting on his bed.

"One last thing, this one is a classic, so always try it. It goes something like this" instructed Greg. Greg pretended to yawn; he reached out his arms and slyly put it on Bobby's shoulder. Shock nodded. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm just so nervous" he said.

"Hey, man, no sweat, we have all had first date jitters. It'll settle down soon and all shall be cool" said Grey. Shock picked up a rose from a glass next to him and started out the door.

"Okay, bye" said Shock. He stepped out and closed the door. Bobby and Greg sighed. Then Bobby realized Greg's arm was still slung over his shoulder. Bobby shook Greg off.

Shock was downstairs sitting on a couch. He was waiting for Dawn to come. He put his mind onto other things when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes met Dawn's. She wore a black lace shirt with long sleeves; hers arms visible through the lace. Also she wore black jeans that fit her perfectly. Her hair was let loose apart from a bit of her fringe that was twisted and tied at the back. She only wore the tiniest amount of eye make-up. Overall, thought Shock, Dawn looked stunning. Dawn could say the same thing for Shock. His black tee-shirt had a grey design of a munted cross with the words Rejected printed in red. And of course his black pants and boots. Dawn was sure Shock smelt of cinnamon. (A/N ...?). Shock looked into Dawn's green eyes.

"You look beautiful" whispered Shock, taken aback.

"As do you" said Dawn smiling. Shock kept looking at Dawn.

"Oh, this is for you" he mumbled holding out the rose. Dawn took it and felt the petals.

"Its lovely Shock" said Dawn holding the flower.

"But be careful" said Shock "it has-" Dawn pricked her finger "thorns". A large drop of blood fell from Dawns finger. Dawn frowned and wiped it on her pants. Still the blood came. Shock lifted her finger and kissed it lightly.

"Alright you two, your making me sick, are you coming or what?" asked Logan. Logan had agreed to drive them to the movies and pick them up later. Dawn and Shock followed Logan through the mansion to the car park. They came to shiny red car, not too flashy; we might even go far enough to say it was a Holden (A/N GO HOLDENS!!!). Shock looked worried.

"Isn't this Scott's car?" asked Shock. Logan sighed.

"Is every car in this damn school Scott's?!?!" yelled Logan. Dawn looked at him strangely. Shock just opened the back door for Dawn and helped her in. Then he went around to the other side and hopped in with Dawn. Logan looked around and got into the drives seat and started the car. A Jessica Simpson song blurted from the speakers. All of them instantly put their hands over their ears. Logan reached and turned down the volume, then changed the stations.

"Who in god's name let Jessica Simpson out of hell?" asked Logan half to himself. He changed the station till he came to an ACDC song. Logan started singing it softly to himself as he eased the car out of her car park and they started towards New York. Logan's singing was soft until the song came to a catchy chorus then he sung at the top of his lungs...

After having to hear Logan sing many of the songs on the radio they came to the movie theaters. Dawn and Shock got out of the car.

"Alright you two, be good and no underage sex. Actually, don't worry about the last one, just use protection" said Logan, he drove away still singing to the songs. Shock blushed.

"Umm... Don't worry about him" said Shock.

"All I'm worried about is the effect of his bad singing" Dawn replied smiling. Shock steered Dawn inside the cinema lobby. It smelt beautifully of popcorn in there.

"You look a lot skinnier than last week" said Shock. Dawn gave him a strange look. "Umm... Okay, stay here for a second, I'll just get the tickets and food" said Shock. Dawn nodded and Shock joined the line to get tickets. Dawn looked around the lobby. They carpet was a dark blue in a vile design as to cover all stains made. The ceiling was also dark blue but it had small lights twinkling so that they looked like stars. There were movie posters on the walls and a large TV to show previews of movies. There were heaps of people. Mothers with ice-cream sticky children, teenagers in friend groups, young couples, old couples and someone Dawn didn't count on seeing. Linzi had walked in with a guy and they had started looking at movie times on a big screen that was set up. Dawn was sure she had seen him before. Then it hit her. It was Billy from Crypt Comix, that guy with greasy hair. Linzi, sensing something, looked around and say Dawn staring. Linzi started whispering with Billy and pointing to Dawn. Dawn just looked away. Shock had come back carrying large popcorn and two medium drinks. Dawn took the drinks off of him.

"Alright" said Shock "are you ready?" Dawn nodded, Shock smiled and they walked to the man collecting tickets.

"Two for Forbidden Zombie Love, cinema 6, third to your left, have a nice day" Said a man as he ripped the tickets. They walked to cinema 6. When they got in, there were only a few people in there including a couple heavily kissing in the back corner. Dawn and Shock went to the back middle seats and sat. Soft music was playing from the surround sound speakers placed around the cinema.

"I think the seats at the back are the best" said Shock putting some popcorn into his mouth.

"I wouldn't really know" said Dawn "the only time I've seen a movie in the cinema is when I snuck in". Shock and Dawn talked until the lights dimmed and went off. The screen came to life.

During the movie Shock fake yawned, stretched his arms and rested then behind Dawn's chair. He tried to lift them but he realized his arm was stuck to some bubble gum. Shock was trying with no prevail to pull his arm off. Thankfully Dawn was watching to movie intently. Suddenly his arm came loose and he fell sideway off his seat. Dawn looked at him strangely but turned back to the movie. Shock got back into his seat and disregarded all the advice that Greg and Bobby gave him. He was loosing all hope about getting close to Dawn until she rested her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. They stayed that way until the end of the movie.

Dawn and Shock walked out of the cinema talking about the movie and holding hands. Dawn saw Linzi out the corner of her eye. She turned her head and watched her. Linzi was also walking out of the cinema, but without Billy and she had little mascara tears down her eyes. Linzi had been crying. Dawn felt pity for Linzi for a split second, but then she thought about everything Linzi, Nicole and Becky did to her. Dawn got taken out of her thoughts by Shock saying:

"Okay, Dawn, now for some fine American food". When they were outside the night was filled with neon signs and bustling people as Shock and Dawn walked past hand in hand. Dawn was amazed to see how New York changed at night. There were people playing jazz music on the sidewalk to get some money. In their hat were a few coins. Shock took some money and threw it in. The saxophone player tipped his hat at Shock and kept playing. Shock and Dawn kept on walking. Even though it was night people hurried everywhere. Dawn looked up at the tall skyscrapers as they passed them. Everything amazed her. Shock pulled Dawn into a small restaurant that was warm compared to the chill outside. Inside the walls were painted a rusty red. The seats were red leather and on the walls were pictures of movie stars. A small juke box was playing in the corner. There was a pleasant noise of people talking. Shock guided Dawn to an empty seat. They both looked at the menus.

"So what you like about the movie?" asked Shock after they had ordered.

"I thought it was great" said Dawn "I liked the bit when..." she trailed off. She saw Logan enter the restaurant. He was carrying a bag. Logan looked around and spotted them. He walked over to them and sat down next to Shock.

"Hey, I've come to pick you up... But it seems like you haven't finished yet" he said as a waitress brought Dawn and Shock their food.

"Don't worry, we'll just quickly eat this" said Shock taking a bite of his hamburger (A/N Yay! Hamburger! Yummy). Logan ordered some hot chips.

"What's in your bag, Logan" asked Dawn, pointing to Logan's bag on the ground.

"Oh, just some personal stuff one of my friends gave back" said Logan. Logan's food arrived and they all ate and talked till they had to leave.

They all walked out of the restaurant into the cold night.

"The cars just over he......"

Suddenly, a person snatched Logan's bag and took off running. Logan looked shocked for a second then he started running after the person.

"Damn, punk, give that back" he yelled

"Common, Dawn, we have to follow" said Shock taking Dawn's hand and weaving in and out of the crowd trying to catch up with Logan. They chased for a minute leaving the busy city and into the deserted backstreets. Logan was far ahead when he darted into a dark alleyway. Dawn and Shock stopped for a second to catch their breath. There was a loud "thump" from the alleyway. Dawn and Shock thought Logan had punched someone. They both went into the alleyway thinking to be greeted by Logan. But instead they saw Logan on the ground.

"Oh my god" said Dawn out aloud. Shock run over to Logan and checked him out.

"He's okay, just knocked out" said Shock still looking over Logan. Dawn was worried.

"Shock, I don't like this" said Dawn shakily. A person came out of the shadows and violently pushed Dawn back into the wall. Shock looked around and stood up.

"Leave her alone" he yelled. In a few steps was pulling the attacker off Dawn punching him in the face.

"Big mistake" said the man holding his throbbing face. Shock got pulled off by three other men. He was twisting and trying to get free. Dawn got a good look at the man that had pushed her. He had black hair that was carelessly combed around his face. His pale skin was highlighted by his black clothes. He wore a sneer on his face as he walked slowly back to Dawn. He couldn't be more than 25.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A pretty girl" he said lifting a strand of Dawn's hair and letting it fall. Dawn stared to run but the man grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Dawn yelped in pain. He placed her wrist on the wall so she was pinned and couldn't move. Dawn saw, out the corner of her eye, more men coming. They crowded around Shock.

"Please, I have nothing to take, please leave us alone" pleaded Dawn. The man snickered and put his lips close to her ear.

"But you do have something for the taking, something everyone of us can have" He said sliding a finger down her cheek. Dawn's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She tried struggling but with no use. Shock, also hearing what was said, started again to struggle. He broke free, running to Dawn when the attacker turned around and punched him. Shock got knocked back a bit, two men taking his arms.

"You'll regret this" said Shock acidly. The attacker laughed.

"What are you going to do? You have no one to help and your as scrawny as shit" he said. The men also started laughing. Shock started getting angrier. Small electric sparks were coming off his hair and hands.

"I might not need any help". The men holding Shock started to jolt violently and froth at the mouth. Their grip came off as they fell to the floor still withering. All the other men looked confused.

"What the hell?" said the attacker silently, still holding Dawn. Shock had long electric sparks winding up half his arm. When a few other men tried to grab him they slid the floor in withering heaps. Shock threw a bolt of electricity at a few men. The bolt lit up the alleyway as it hit the men making sparks shoot everywhere. The attacker grabbed Dawn and hurriedly pushed her out of the alley. Dawn again struggled. The attacker hit her across the face. Dawn didn't know what to do, everything was going too fast for her to think.

"Don't hurt my girlfriend!" The attacker slowly turned around. Shock was standing before him, all the men behind him laying down, some convulsing. Shock's hair was giving off small sparks and his hands were full with balls of electricity, coils of it winding up his arms. The attacker looked scared. He flung Dawn down, unknowingly on some broken glass. He started running. Shock was about to unleash his power when a person quickly ran past Shock and jumped on the back of the attacker. The attacker swerved into another ally, the person on his back extended his claws and sliced him in the back. Logan got off the attacker (A/N Do we have a better name for him other than the attacker?) and started to walk back to Shock.

"Wow, that sucked" he said. Shock turned around and helped Dawn up. She had cuts everywhere and even glass sticking out of some of them.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't help you, Shock, I couldn't think of what to do" said Dawn sadly. Shock looked at Dawn the pulled her into a hug, careful of the glass.

"Don't worry, Dawn, it wasn't your fault" he said soothingly.

"You two stay here, I'll quickly get the car" said Logan, he picked up his bag and jogged off. Shock helped Dawn to sit on the side walk. He put his arm around her till Logan came. They both got into the car and drove back to the school.

...................................................................................................

I'm sorry about the shortness of the last chapter and the lame things Shock gets put through. Also their first date may be kind of crappy, but I don't know what happens on dates because I've never been on one.

................

I have to have this Harry Potter rant....

I've been reading some Harry Potter stories and I hate it when they have Draco/Ginny pairings... This is wrong since they ARE distant cousins. They are cousin's people, it's wrong, so don't pair them up...

I guess it is your Harry Potter story so you can do whatever you want. You will have to live with the fact that Draco and Ginny are cousins.

.....

I'm sad, I don't get any e-mails.... That's why you have to review (cough).... REVIEW NOW!!!


	9. Don't Touch

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

..................................................................................................

Dawn watched as the nurse pulled out bits of glass from her arms. Shock sat in a chair next to Dawn with an icepack over his swollen eye. When the nurse had fixed Dawn up Xavier came wheeling through the door with Logan next to him.

"Are you all alright?" asked Xavier concerned. Dawn just looked at him while Shock kept staring at the ground. Xavier looked at Logan.

"Logan's told me his half of the story; will you two tell me yours?" Xavier asked. Shock removed his icepack an inch and touched his throbbing eye.

"Well" started Shock "Dawn and I had just got out of the movies...." Shock told Xavier everything from the man attacking Dawn, to him using his electricity. When he had finished he sighed loudly.

"Is that right Dawn" said Xavier. Dawn nodded, not saying a word. "Shock, Logan, I called the police and they should be here soon, I need you to answer their questions. Dawn you can go back to your room." Dawn stood and quickly left the hospital wing. She was walking down the hall when she heard someone running behind her.

"Dawn, wait" called Shock clutching her elbow to make her stop. Dawn shook him off.

"Don't touch me" said Dawn and kept walking. Shock stopped and looked at Dawn strangely. He ran again and caught up to her. He jogged in front of her and held her shoulders so she stopped.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" asked Shock worried. Dawn pushed him aside and kept walking fast.

"Dawn! Dawn!! Dawn!!!" yelled Shock louder each time. Dawn suddenly spun around.

"Tell me, Shock, have you ever had a foster father that hits you? Even had no family? Ever been kidnapped to a foreign country? Ever had to start a school and everyone think you vandalised a statue? Ever had a person tell you you're going to be gang raped? Huh? Have you?" yelled Dawn angrily. Shock just stared at her.

"Thought not" said Dawn as she turned around and started again to walk away.

"Tell me, Dawn" called out Shock "have you ever had someone to make all those things better? Ever had someone to protect you?"

"No" said Dawn still walking.

"Well you do now" Shock said. Dawn slowed her steps as Shock walked up to her. She turned around with a few tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Shock" said Dawn "thank you for everything you've done, thank you for saving me". Shock hugged Dawn; she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Shock" she whispered.

"It's okay Dawn" Shock said softly. Shock planted a kiss in Dawn's hair. Dawn started to cry.

"What's wrong Dawn?" asked Shock.

"Nothing, its just your so sweet" said Dawn wiping her eyes. She laughed a little. Then she started crying even harder. She slid to the ground. Shock sat and held her.

"I still smell that mans breath. I still hear his words. It's terrible" said Dawn between sobs.

"Don't worry, Dawn, I'll always be there for you" whispered Shock. Shock held Dawn until she stopped crying. He then took her to the front of her bedroom door.

"Thanks again Shock" said Dawn. She went inside and closed the door.

Nicole woke up and stretched. She looked around her room that she shared with Becky and Linzi. Everything was perfect, from the Avril Lavinge posters (A/N Avril SUCKS!!!) to the pink and purple bedspreads. Nicole got up and changed into light blue jeans and a white lace top. She looked in the mirror to see a perfect face. She brushed he hair. Nicole put mascara, blush and eyeliner on. Then she put on her special lip-gloss that made her lips look like bees had stung her and left them dripping with honey. Becky and Linzi had also gotten dressed like her but different colours.

"So, Linzi, how did, like, your date go with Billy?" asked Linzi, not really caring.

"It went, like, really bad" said Linzi "after the movie we talked and he, like, said I was really, like, shallow, you know. Then he went off with this girl called Natalie, you know"

"What did you, like, say to him?" asked Becky

"I said 'I hate guys that aren't rich, and I, like, hate when they're ugly'. Then he asked what food I liked and I, like, said I loved steak" Linzi said

"OMG! Linzi, you know he's, like, a vegetarian" giggled Nicole. Linzi gave Nicole the evil eye.

"It's not funny, he was in a band, he was cool" sighed Linzi.

"Let him go" said Becky "let that Natalie girl, like, have him".

"Oh, and another thing. I saw Dawn and Shock there, like, they were holding hands" said Linzi. Nicole was fuming silently.

All three girls took their bags and walked down the halls swaying their hips making all the guys drool. Then bell went. It was Tuesday that day so they had sport first. When they got there they strolled around.

"Look" said Nicole pointing "It's that gothic loser". Becky and Linzi followed Nicole's pointed finger to Dawn, she was standing by herself. As they had not gotten changed yet Dawn was wearing a skirt, long-sleeve top, fish-nets and her boots. Her make-up was the same but she wore her hair loose so it was in front of her face. Nicole strutted over to her.

"I heard you and Shock went out last night" Nicole said meanly. She put her face close to Dawn's. "You better stay away from him you Gothic slut".

"I have no intention of doing what want me to do" replied Dawn "so why don't you go back to your little clone club and synchronise clothes for tomorrow". Nicole lifted her hand and brought it across Dawn's already bruised face with a 'crack'. Dawn lifted her hand to her face as Nicole smirked and started to turn away.

"Bitch" muttered Dawn. Nicole turned back.

"What did you say?" hissed Nicole.

"B...I...T...C...H..." spelt out Dawn "if your boobs are cutting off the circulation to your brain I'm sure one of your clones know what I means". Nicole's mouth was gaping like a fish. She didn't know what to say. Dawn stared to walk away but stopped when she saw everyone was crowded around. Someone started to clap slowly, people started to join in until all were clapping a cheering at Dawn. Everyone let Dawn past. Nicole still had her mouth open.

When Nicole recovered she took Becky and Linzi to Xavier's office with her. Nicole knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a muffled voice from behind the door. Nicole, Linzi and Becky entered and stood in front of Xavier's desk where he was sitting.

"Ah, Nicole, Linzi and Becky, It's nice to see you girls" said Xavier warmly "what can I do for you?"

Nicole stepped forward.

"I've been thinking that the older children haven't had a ball for ages. So I was wondering if us three plus some more could put on a Halloween Ball for our year?" asked Nicole sweetly. Xavier rubbed his chin.

"I don't see why not" Becky and Linzi had exited smiled on their faces "But you three will have to organise it yourselves".

"We will sir, you don't have to worry about that" Nicole said. Xavier nodded. Nicole, Linzi and Becky left.

"This is going to be, like, so much fun" gushed Becky jumping up and down.

"I know" squealed Linzi joining in. Nicole wasn't smiling or joining in.

"Will you two be quiet, this is the perfect chance to get back Dawn" said Nicole. Linzi and Becky suddenly grew evil smiles over their faces.

"Yeah" said Linzi "I can't wait". They walked on to their next class.

"What are you going to do exactly?" asked Becky.

"Wouldn't you like to know" laughed Nicole. They all linked arms and went into their class.

...................................................................................................

DeathlyNightshade: I hate Nicole.... Review! (cough)


	10. Broken Bones

Disclaimer: I own nothing

.........................................................................................................

_The wind swept her hair as Dawn raced across the damp ground. She pushed tree branches out of the way as she ran. She suddenly came to a clearing. She stood in the centre the wind whipping the beautiful black dress around her legs. Suddenly a growl came from the trees she came from. Dawn felt terribly scared. She ran from the clearing right into a boys arm. The boy hugged her and Dawn felt safe._

"_I will watch until I can take you, Dawn". Dawn looked into the eyes of the boy. She suddenly realized it was the boy who was with Magneto and Mystique. Pyro. Pyro bent his head to kiss Dawn..._

Dawn woke up in a sweat breathing hard. Her nightdress was sticking to her back. Sarah stirred in the bed near her. Dawn laid down again thinking about the bad dream she had.

...

**When** in the first class for the day an announcement came over the loud speakers telling people in Dawn's year to go to the Gym. Dawn walked, along with her class, to the Gym. Shock met up with Dawn and they sat down together at the back. Everyone was talking in loud voices until Linzi walked up the microphone set up.

"Hey, people, like, be quiet now" spoke Linzi into the microphone. Everyone slowly stopped talking. Linzi smiled and continued speaking.

"Last term the lower school got a HUGE ball, you know. So Nicole is organising a Halloween ball all for us!" Everyone gasped and started talking immediately. Linzi hushed them again.

"It's a costume ball so you all have to come in costume"

"Duh!" yelled someone near the front.

"How original" whispered Shock to Dawn his voice thick with sarcasm "a costume ball on Halloween". Linzi stared daggers at the person who yelled out.

"And don't drop buckets of pigs blood on a girl with weird powers, you all know what happened last time" Linzi laughed at her own joke. No one was laughing with her.

"Umm, yeah, like, the tickets are on sale now from Mrs. Doe and that's all" said Linzi. She stepped down from the microphone and all the teenagers started talking to each other loudly. All the teachers gathered their classes and ushered them back to the classes. Dawn said good-bye to Shock and followed her class. When they got back everyone was talking about it. Dawn was sitting in her usual seat staring out of the window. Nicole, Becky and Linzi came back into class. Girls started thanking them for holding the ball. Dawn sighed and placed her head on her hand. She had never been to a ball before and she was wondering if Shock would take her. The bell went and Dawn remembered she had sport next. Dreading it, she packed up her things slowly and dragged her feet all the way to the gym. Nicole and the clone club were walking behind her. Shock saw Dawn walking to the gym and stopped her.

"Hey, Dawn" said Shock taking her hand, making her stop "I will be privileged if you come with me to the Halloween ball". She stared at Shock with wide eyes. Nicole stared even wider.

"I... erm..." stammered Dawn "I would love to go with you". Nicole was positively fuming as Dawn and Shock walked together to the gym.

**They** were starting a new sport in Gym. They were going to play hockey. Due to autumn the ground was soggy and muddy, perfect for playing. The sport girls all took a hocky stick and shuffled outside to where it was raining a bit. Most of the girls groaned.

"Common girls! A little rain never hurt anybody!" yelled Miss. Randalf jogging past the walking girls into the middle of muddy oval. Dawn walked slowly at the back of the group, running her hands over the hocky stick she had. Of corse she had never played it before and she was very nervous. She looked past the rain to the audience stands where a few wagers were skipping class. It was five boys and they perked their attention when the girls came onto the oval.

"Okay girls, get into positions" called Miss Randalf. All the girls got into the positions they were suppose to. Dawn tried to tell Miss Randalf that she had never played before. But Miss. Randalf just put Dawn in a position. Dawn held the hocky stick in place on the ground. Nicole was directly in front of her.

"Hey, Freak" sneered Nicole "you want to know the rules?" Miss. Randalf was about to blow the whistle. Nicole continued-

"The rules are that there are no rules". Miss. Randalf blew the whistle. With fire in her eyes, Nicole hooked the ball with her stick and charged into Dawn, pushing her onto the muddy ground. She fell into the mud, getting it all over her knees and arms. She stood back up and stayed in her spot. The other girls played hard. All of them had been muddy from head to toe during the first minute. And they were playing rough and getting wet from the heavy rain. Some had blood mixed with the mud on them. The boys in the stands were cheering and yelling out obscene things. Miss. Randalf went over to them to sort them out and that's when the game really began. With Miss. Randalf's back turned Becky made Dawn trip. For the second time she fell in the mud, this time getting covered head to toe. The ball flew and hit Dawn in the side. Nicole appeared and started to hit the ball the lay right next to Dawn. Dawn's eyes widened as Nicole "missed" the ball and hit her full on in the side. She heard a crunch and seconds later screamed in pain. Nicole laughed; hit the ball away and all kept playing. Dawn curled into a ball, but the pain was worse. She screamed again as she moved. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her torso. It looked like her rib had deflated. She was in extreme pain. All the other girls kept playing except one. A girl named Stephanie. This one wasn't as mean as the rest. She knew something was wrong with the new Goth girl. She saw that Dawn had a broken rib so she called out to Miss. Randalf. Miss. Randalf came running. Stephanie told Miss. Randalf about Dawn's rib and what Nicole did. Miss. Randalf thought Dawn had only bruised herself and was faking all the pain.

"Common, you silly girl, get up" grumbled Miss. Randalf pulling Dawn up. Dawn only cried out with pain and fell to the floor.

"I think she has really hurt herself, Miss" worried Stephanie. Miss. Randalf still thought Dawn was lying.

"Well, I'm taking her to the nurse wether you like it or not" said Stephanie. She helped Dawn up and they both walked slowly to the Nurse's office.

**Dawn** laid in one of the school hospital beds. She had a broken rib from Nicole's "accident". The nurse had one look at Dawn's broken rib and called the schools proper doctor. The doctor, Doctor Smithe, had done everything he could for Dawn's rib and now all she had to do was rest for a month or two. Dawn had thanked Stephanie for helping her to the nurse. The nurse shooed out Stephanie as Dawn was under strict orders to rest. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

**Shock **heard, from Stephanie, what had happened to Dawn. He was heading to the hospital wing when Nicole stood in his way.

"So, Shock, it looks like Dawn won't be able to move for a while" said Nicole "so, will you, like, come with me to the Halloween ball?" Shock stared blankly at Nicole and then kept on walking. Nicole looked at Shock who was walking away quickly. She spun on her heel and walked away. Shock had reached the wing and sat next to Dawn's bed, where she was currently sleeping. He looked at her. Her face was covered with mud. Shock had been thinking about Dawn and how much he liked her. When he heard she was hurt he feared for the worst. But seeing Dawn perfectly fine he felt relived. He rubbed away a bit of dirt from her face. How pretty she looked, thought Shock. He brushed his fingers over her mouth. It parted a bit. He leaned closer and kissed her on her lips. He pulled away a second later and saw that Dawn had woken up. Dawn smiled and put her hand behind his head. She pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

.........................................................................................

My god, I HATE mushy stuff!!!


	11. Telling of the Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sorry, but I don't know how long it takes for a broken rib to heal. I'm guessing.

Stay tuned at the end of the chapter for... **The Clone Club's Mutant Powers!**

...........................................

Dawn opened her eyes groggily. She tried to roll over but bit her lip in pain as she still realized that she had a broken rib. She looked around the clean white hospital-like room. On the table at the foot of her bed was a bunch of deep red roses with a card saying "Hope you get better soon, love Shock". It was a week since the accident but she was feeling alright. She thought of how Shock and her kiss had brought them closer together. But she was worried about how she was going to get her costume in time for the ball. Shock already had his outfit. She pondered for a while until someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she called out. Shock entered and Dawn smiled along with him. He was wearing a black cotton button up shirt with a deep red tie and black pants.

"Hey" as he sat in the seat next to Dawn he kissed her on her cheek.

"How is everything?" asked Dawn sitting up a bit, but wincing in doing so.

"Everything is great" smiled Shock "despite Nicole asking me out every second of the day". Dawn smiled at this.

"Are you going to tell me what costume you got for Halloween?" asked Dawn sweetly. Shock laughed.

"No, you'll just have to wait. I'm not going to know what yours is either" said Shock "actually I think Rogue has got a surprise for you when she's coming to visit you". Dawn suddenly thought of the dream she had had the night before she got the broken rib.

"Is something wrong Dawn?" asked Shock pushing back a bit of Dawn's hair on her forehead.

Dawn bit her lip.

"Well, actually" started Dawn. Dawn told Shock all about her dream. Shock grew pale.

"But how can you know about John?" he asked. Dawn looked confused.

"John?"

"Yeah, that's Pyro's real name" said Shock "but tell me how you know him". Dawn felt guilty. She slowly told him about the morning she met Magneto, Mystique and Pyro. Shock looked surprised.

"We have to tell Xavier!" he said getting up. Dawn pulled him back down.

"No, don't tell him" said Dawn

"Why?"

"I don't know, Shock, I just feel as though I shouldn't tell him". Shock sat heavily back down in his seat and sighed.

"Okay, Dawn, but I don't think it's a good idea" he said "What I would like to know is why you had a dream about John. The only connection you have is that you're both from Australia. But he's from Sydney". Shock seemed to be half talking to himself. Dawn stoped him. He looked down at Dawn and smiled.

"Just tell me if you have any more strange dreams, okay?" said Shock. Dawn nodded. Shock bent down and kissed Dawn on the lips. Just then Rogue and Sarah opened the door.

"Oh, god, sorry" said Sarah hiding her eyes. Shock and Dawn quickly stopped the kiss.

"Okay, Shock, we're going to have to take Dawn's time now. So you're going to have to rack off" laughed Rogue. Shock kissed Dawn on her cheek and whispered:

"I'll finish that kiss later". Dawn went paler and smiled. Shock left the bright cheery room leaving the three girls alone. Sarah took the seat next to Dawn's bed and Rogue took a large bag to the foot of her bed.

"Have we got a surprise for you Miss Martin" said Sarah grinning. Rogue zipped open the bag and pulled out something long and black. Dawn gasped.

"It's your Halloween Ball costume" Rogue said happily. (A/N Too bad, loyal readers, you will have to wait until the ball to see the dress).

"A few more weeks and you'll all be better to go to the ball" said Sarah "you'll look so great"

.........................................................

Yeah, review, please?

Reviewers: No, we don't like you

DeathlyNightshade: So why are you reading my story?

Reviewers: Ummmm.... ::cough::

......................................................

**AS PROMISED!!!!!!!!!!**

**The Clone Club's Mutant Powers!**

**Starring: Nicole Naval**

**Linzi Yearsly**

**Becky Brackton**

Let's see... Nicole has increased hearing ability. That means she has very good hearing. Remember when Dawn first met Nicole/ Clone Club in the cafeteria? Nicole knew when Shock was going to come through the door seconds before he actually came. This mutant power can be annoying at times because she can't turn it off or control it.

Linzi has an expanded sight range. Meaning she can look behind her, like that saying "She has eyes on the back of her head". Well, she doesn't really have eyes on the back of her head, she can just see behind her without turning around. Very useful for when people are making rude gestures at your back. She can only use one sight at a time i.e. if she is using her back sight then she can't see from the front. She can't control it so she randomly goes from sight front to back, but mostly she has her sight at the front.

Becky's limbs can fall off!!! No, just kidding. I couldn't think of anything to give Becky so now I'm making a...

**Give Becky A Mutant Power Competition**.

All you have to do it in your review just give a suggestion to what Becky's power should be. I'll choose the best one. But I'll thank everyone who enters in one chapter. So... get thinking.

Note: this competition was made because DeathlyNightshade was too lazy to think anything up.


	12. Before it all

Disclaimer: I own nothing.... Or **DO** I?

.................................................

During the time that Dawn was lying in bed, Nicole and the Clone Club were decorating the gym. Becky stapled orange drapes on the walls. Linzi was decorating the giant Jack-O-Lantern doorway thing you had to walk through to get in. Nicole was paying people to wear Jack-O-Lantern suits and say "howdy, howdy, howdy".

...................................................................................................

Yeah, this is the end of the chapter. Sorry, I didn't know what to write. But now I have the time to inspire my readers to enter the **Give Becky a Mutant Power Competition**.

Only two people have entered so far. This is what they said.

**From TheDreamerLady plus friends:** I have a power for the ever UN-lovely Becky (A/N this was inspired by a "We Hate Hally as Storm" chat room. Sadly a lot of what they were saying was true). We should give her the power to control her and others hair. I mean she could give you instant bad hair day. Or in a battle she could make peoples hair get in their eyes so they can't see and stuff... I think that could help, but what do I know?... anyways I got to go! I hope I helped!

**Smiley Face3: **Woo I'm entering the competition. I think Becky's power should be camouflage. She can change her appearance to blend into the walls etc. And you can rarely tell if she's there or not. But you can tell because you can see a very faint outline of her? Also if u chose this power, it would become handy in later chapters for her to spy... ::hint hint choose me::

Thank you both.

Note: I had to cut down TheDreamerLady's entry due to it being too long and a bit crazy. But its okay, I love crazy things

So! Enter my competition and I'll thank you all!

Competition STILL GOING! Just enter your entry in a review. So I get a review PLUS entry. I love reviews.


	13. Spilling Soft Drink

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my mice Lil' Billy and Benji Jr. they're such smart mice. Not as good as SmileFace3's mouse Stumpy (sadly dead).

chickens are cool... chickens are cool...

Dawn got out of the bed gingerly, with the help of Shock. Today she could go back to her room. Smiling at this thought Dawn took her bag and walked with Shock back to her room. Walking along the corridors the students stared at the couple, aware of what happened. But what they hadn't heard was the truth. Spinning her web of lies, Nicole had tricked people into believing that Dawn had attacked her and she had pushed her off in self defence. Nicole even had a way of keeping the witnesses quiet.

"I'm so glad to go back to my room" Dawn said to Shock. Shock smiled and loosely put his arm around her waist.

"I can't tell you much, but there's a surprise waiting in your room" Shock said "but you didn't hear it from me". Walking down even more corridors they finally got to Dawn's shared room. Shock was reaching for the doorknob when Dawn glimpsed something down the hall. Pyro stood at the end, brown hair slicked with his lighter in his hand. Dawn blinked, and as suddenly, Pyro was gone.

"What are you looking at Dawn?" asked Shock, looking down the hall also.

"It's nothing" Dawn turned to Shock "nothing at all".

Shock flung the door open. A large sign had been put up reading "Welcome Back Dawn". Someone had put her Mandy Kane cd in the stereo. Dawn gasped as she realized they had redecorated her corner. Her bed sheets were black, and the curtains that covered the window next to her bed were also black. Plastic bats hung from the room and swung in the soft breeze. Rogue and Sarah were standing, looking pleased with themselves.

"Wow, this is so cool, thank you so much" Dawn hugged them both.

"We got you something else" Rogue smiled, Sarah pulled out a small flat object covered in wrapping paper.

"But you've already done so much" exclaimed Dawn

"Were glad to have you back, Dawn, now open it and thank us" laughed Rogue. Dawn took off the paper and removed a cd.

"Oh my goodness! The new Good Charlotte album!" Dawn started to examine it.

"I knew you'd like it" said Sarah smiling.

"Thank you all so much" Dawn said, still looking though the cd booklet. Shock was staring at the stereo.

"Hey, Dawn, do you mind if I borrow this Mandy Kane cd?" asked Shock, Dawn replied with a nod. Shock took the cd. "I'm going to have to go, but I want to speak to you later, okay Dawn?" Dawn replied with another nod, still engrossed with the cd cover. Shock smiled.

"See ya'll" The others waved as Shock left the room to go to his own. Dawn sighed and lay down on her bed. Sarah and Rogue explained that they were going to the canteen.

"Wait, I'll come too" Dawn put on a coat and they made their way downstairs.

The canteen was more crowded than usual, it was raining outside and it seemed that everyone had nothing better to do than stuff their faces with food. The three girls took a table. Dawn sat while Sarah and Rogue got food. To Dawn's horror Nicole walked over.

"I see you got out of the hospital okay" she smirked "I wish I could of done more damage" Nicole sighed "Oh and heres a welcome back present" Nicole pored the soft drink for her hand over Dawn's lap and top. Dawn stared at herself, surprised.

"You're such a bitch, Nicole" Shock had appeared next to Dawn "just leave Dawn alone and go away". Nicole turned and walked away in a cloud of perfume, she couldn't deny a direct command from Shock. But a few meters away she turned and called-

"With Xavier on a trip I can do whatever I like and get away with it, just remember that". Shock scolded Nicole and took at napkin and started to wipe up the mess. Dawn was still looking at herself with a surprised face; she then looked up at Shock with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay Dawn" soothed Shock, he hugged her and Dawn buried her head in his arms "you have to stick up for yourself okay?" Shock helped Dawn stand up.

"I have something to give you". They left the canteen and walked down different hallways.

"Is it true that Xavier isn't here?" asked Dawn in a small voice. Shock looked sad.

"Yeah, it is. It seems that he has his mind set on other things. He doesn't see what happens at school anymore" Shock came to a glass door. He opened it and walked in together with Dawn, it was warmer in this room and it had plants and other things. It seemed like an indoor greenhouse. Shock led Dawn around the flowers; Dawn was looking at some butterflies when Shock gave her a flower. She took it and Shock motioned for her to sit down on a bench.

"You know I'm not good at mushy stuff" said Shock, blushing "but I wanted to give you this" he gave her a small velvet box "I want you to know that you're special to me and that I don't want to lose you, ever". Dawn looked at Shock and then down at the box. She slowly opened it, dreading what was inside. Inside was a thick silver bracelet, she gasped.

"Shock, I... I don't know what to say. You're very special to me as well, but I don't think in can take this gift, it must have cost heaps". Dawn looked at Shock who was looking downwards.

"If you love me then you'll take the gift" said Shock. Dawn slowly lifted it from the box and saw that on the inside it had something written. "I'm not going to lose you. Love, Shock". Shock took it and helped put it on Dawn's wrist.

"I told you I wasn't good at mushy stuff" Shock sighed. Dawn laughed and kissed him lightly.

"Your great, Shock, I really love you". They spent time kissing until they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey, lovebirds" called Logan from the entrance "you do know this place is out of bounds?" Shock and Dawn smiled to each other and left the greenhouse.

chickens are cool... chickens are cool...

Dun dun duuuuuun

M'kay, I have closed of entries to **Give Becky a Mutant Power Competition**. Some other people have entered, here are their entries:

LadyMarauder18- Nicole has increased hearing ability; Linzi has expanded sight range, so how about Becky has something like the ability to increase the volume of her voice, like heaps. Cos it would sorta match. Me cant's wait till next chappie! I'm from Australia too! Too much sugar for me!

TricaLee- My idea for her would have to be the ability to break heat and alter glass and metals of all kinds with her moods. Just don't be around a car or a glass shop when she loses her temper!

And waytoevil says this:

I say go with smiley face3's idea it would be good

Umm... I think I'll have to go with LadyMarauder18's one, because it seems logical. Sight, hearing and sound. Damn right...

But THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who entered:

TheDreamerLady

Smiley Face3

TricaLee

LadyMarauder18

And person who didn't have any creativity that day, thus couldn't enter: TheHollister

And the person who voted: waytoevil

All your ideas were GREAT. DARN GREAT.

Thanks to all. That's another chapter in the bag.

DeathlyNightshade: You know what's cool?

Reviewers: No, what?

DeathlyNightshade: I saw Good Charlotte in concert in Perth, my home town (in Australia)

Reviewers: --;

DeathlyNightshade: aaaaand right now its 11:23pm on a school night, go me!

You all know that DeathlyNightshade is a lazy bum

Reviews: damn right

Then why don't you help the plot along? All you have to do is write a review with some plot for a chapter, you may see YOUR plot in one of the chapters for TIDES OF DAWN!!!

Thanks again


	14. Pyro's Bit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hey, ladies… and men. Heres another chapter of Tides of Dawn.

Oh, thanks to Smiley Face 3 for kinda writing this chapter for me… Smiley Face 3 is Misty in The Amazing Walking Potato and Friends, and Alex de Grae in Tempting Fate. She's also my bestest friend in the entire world. This chapter is for her.

IOIOIO

Pyro stoodat the school gates. He had just been seeing if Xavier was back. He stood with his back to the gate, sure that no one could see him. He shoved his hands in his navy denim jacket to pull out his famous lighter. Clicking it open a few times, he remembered the girl. The girl named Dawn. He shuffled around in his pockets some more and found the goggles that all the Brotherhood had. Placing them on his head he could zoom in at distances. Magneto had taken ages to make them, they had night vision to. Well, Magneto didn't make them. A new guy, Techno did. God, Pyro was jealousy of Techno, Techno could make anything. From toasters to flying boots. Scowling, Pyro looked towards Xavier's school. His goggles zooming in and focusing so he could see to front door, and people milling around. He hoped to see Dawn, the girl he was strangely attracted to. He didn't know why, maybe it was his imagination. But somehow he felt drawn to her.

His heart pulled as he saw her walk out of the front door. She wore a black dress, coat and boots, clutching a book. She was halfway over the grass when she got tackled for behind. Pyro gasped, pulled off the goggles and quickly walked forwards to the front of the gate. But quickly going back because they had surveillance cameras. He put the goggles back on, fearing the worst. Instead, Dawn was rolling on the ground laughing, another male was laughing with her. Pyro noticed this to be Shock; he had been friends with him, when he was at Xavier's. Pyro witnessed Shock helping Dawn up and running under the secrecy of a dense tree and kissing her. Pyro's eyes narrowed and he frowned hard when he saw Shock lower Dawn to the ground, still kissing her. He pulled off the goggles in frustration and threw them on the ground. Why was he obsessed with this girl? He thought angrily. He pulled at his hair. Something made him think that Dawn and himself were meant to be together.

Not wanting to find out what Shock and Dawn were doing, he stalked away from the school, hands deep in his pockets. When he was a fair distance away he took his lighter and lit it. His ability had grown and he had learnt something new of his power. Now he could take the flame and engulf him and a few other people, sending them to a place close by. This took his energy and he could only teleport people short distances. Pyro moved the flame from his lighted and widened it so it licked at his body, making everything a red, wavy haze. The fire grew and died down, Pyro wasn't standing there anymore.

When Pyro arrived at the Brotherhood's base no one was around. The base was set in a neglected part of New York City, where crime was on the street, not noticed. They had found an abandoned prison; the prisoners had broken out years earlier (A/N I couldn't think of a better base). It was cold, damp and empty. The Brotherhood stayed in the basement part, where they could see if anyone came. Surprisingly, the electricity, gas and water still worked. They could monitor everything on surveillance cameras. The basement was mostly rooms and a few cells. But with the Brotherhood living there, it had a full feel to it.

Pyro left the fiery portal and, head down, walked towards Magneto's office. The rest of the Brotherhood hung out in one room, playing cards and such. Pyro walked past the room. Mystique stopped him along the corridor to Magneto's office.

"He doesn't want to see anyone, especially you," she smirked. Pyro looked at her but tried to push past.

"Didn't you hear me, youngling?" she said angrily, pushing him back. Pyro let out a frustrated sigh.

"I heard you," he said glaring at her, "just tell him that Xavier isn't back yet". Mystique had a bigger smirk on her face.

"Did you get a good look at her then?" she said laughing a bit. Mystique could see the affection he had for Dawn. Pyro just turned around and walked away. He could still hear Mystique laughing. When at first Pyro came, Mystique hated and was jealous of Pyro. When Pyro became in the background and new members of the Brotherhood came, Mystique laughed at him. She was always Magneto's favorite. She thought Pyro was immature, young and reckless. Not having the skills, like her, to be a top student of Magneto's.

Pyro was tired of the basement. He walked in the opposite direction of his room, up multiple sets of stairs. He found himself on the third story of the building. He climbed up a ladder to the roof. On the roof were piles of debris. Pyro sat in a broken chair and flicked his lighter. Open. Shut. Open. Shut. Open. Shut.

He opened it and made a large ball of fire. He shot it at a pile of rubbish and it fell over, catching on fire. He did this to every one of the piles, making larger balls. When he finished the last one he got up and screamed. Why did he love a girl he hadn't met before?

Pyro sat in the broken chair for hours, pondering this question. He came to the conclusion that he had to find out if the love was real. He finally stood.

"I'm going to the ball," he said aloud to himself.

IOIOIO

Whoop, I'm done.

Review, please.


	15. Halloween Ball: Part 1

Hey, and welcome to another chapter of Tides of Dawn. You know what I've realized? That the starting of my story really sucks, but it has got better with the growing chapters. And also, my jam tart has a bit of chocolate on it. People can't even make jam tarts properly now!

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Dawn walked quickly to her art class. It was Friday; the end of the week and on the weekend was the Halloween dance. Dawn's black skirt swished against her black and white striped stockinged legs as she turned a corner fast. She straitened her black lacy shirt and found her art class. Her eyes were lined thickly with black eyeliner and she had spiky cuffs around her wrists. She pushed open the art room door with a bang. Everyone inside instantly looked up for their pieces of art to stare at Dawn. Dawn looked around; she saw that the teacher wasn't there yet, so she took her seat next to Shock. Shock looked from his painting and kissed Dawn on the cheek.

"Hello, Dawn, late again?" he said in a teasing tone. Dawn gave him a death stare but smiled. She rose from her seat and got the painting she was doing. The teacher, Mr Tallisker, walked quickly into class, out of breath. He was a short, fat man with messy, balding hair. He wore a smock that had paint stains all over.

"Sorry I'm late, class," he puffed, "I didn't know what time it was". Most of the students didn't look up, but continued with their art.

"Okay, good, keep doing your paintings," said Mr. Tallisker, he sat down at his desk and started marking sheets of paper in front of him. The class was talking to each other in soft tones, so the Mr. Tallisker didn't yell at them. Dawn set up all her paintings needs and sat down.

"So," said Shock, adding another stroke, "are you excited about the weekend?" Dawn mixed some paints.

"Yes, I am," she said, painting the canvas, "but I have a feeling that something might go wrong". Shock laughed.

"You always think something will go wrong," he said dipping his brush, "what could ruin the night?"

Dawn could think of many things.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Rows and rows of costumes. Which one to pick? Pyro was having a hard time choosing. Wait? What was that? He back up a bit and pulled out a costume. A slow smile spread across his lips. Perfect.

IOIOIOIOIOI

::The Weekend::

Dawn was alone in her room, getting ready for the dance. She had a growing feeling that something bad might happen. (A/N here comes the DRESS)  
Dawn pulled her dress from her closet. It was black and long. The hem reached the ground. The fabric was nice cotton, but I suited the dress well. It had a square neck that didn't show things it shouldn't. The sleeves were long and the fabric stopped at the elbows but it continued in a spider web design to the wrists. The edges were trimmed with silk ribbons. A skirt with the spider design was over the dress and slit down the middle. She also had a black corset. She pulled all this on her. Her corset was difficult, but she got it done up. She got the finishing touches from her closet. A pair of black angel wings that was large, but not large enough to annoy people who walked too close. She also had a mask, black with some silver, which moulded to the top of her face and left an area around her eyes. She left her black hair down and put on make up. Looking in the mirror she thought she looked good as a "fallen angel". Smiling to herself she went downstairs.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

The gym was full of people dancing to a fast song. Strobe and coloured lights flicked around to the music. The people were in a whole colourful variety of clothing, all dancing in couples or groups. A DJ was at the front. The gym was decorated with pink bats and pink spider webs. In fact, all of the Halloween decorations were pink and orange, and the music playing was that of a Brittany Spears re-mix.

Dawn edged past the person in a Jack-O-Lantern suit greeting her with a "Howdy! Howdy!" Into the gym she went. Many of the people who weren't dancing stared at her. Dawn stood idly, and looked around. Who was that? In the corner? It must be Shock. This teenager was dressed in a tuxedo and cape with a mask like that of the Phantom of the Opera. Dawn thought this outfit looked brilliant and Shock must be the one under the mask. The same hight, body type and, she thought, a visible tuft of white hair. She walked over to him and as she got closer she was defiantly sure it was Shock. Dawn kissed Shock on the cheek.

"Your costume is really nice," she whispered in his ear. Shock smiled and nodded. Shock took Dawn's hand and kissed it. Dawn smiled.

"Hey! Dawn!" yelled a voice. Dawn spun around. A teenage boy walked up to her. A teenage boy dressed in a pirate outfit with black and white hair. Dawn's eyes widened.

"Shock?!" she asked, the real Shock hurried over and pulled her into a kiss.

"You look beautiful," Shock breathed. Dawn was utterly confused, wasn't Shock the one she kissed on the cheek? She quickly spun around the other way again. Nothing, there was no one there except an orange and pink wall.

"What's wrong my darling?" asked Shock, peering over Dawn's shoulder.

"It's nothing at all," Dawn said, looking around. Who was that? She thought. I had kissed him on the cheek and he had done nothing to stop me. All was strange, this was going to be a long night.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Yay! I'm going to upload the other half later.  
Why don't you people REVIEW!!!! Please? I only got ONE review for the last chapter! DOES NO ONE LOVE ME?!?!?!


	16. Halloween Ball: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

What was she doing? Stealing the light. That light should be on me!

Nicole fumed as she watched Dawn, looking brilliant, dance across the hall with Shock.

Shock should be with me, not that stupid loser!

Nicole did have a date, but it was a dumb jock-ish boy who always stood on her feet. She was dressed as a bunny, more like a Playboy Bunny. Her whole outfit was a baby pink. The costume consisted of short-shorts, high-heels, revealing top, bunny ears, paws and tail. Linzi and Becky wore the same, in different colours. One in baby blue, the other in light green.

After the song finished, Nicole sat with Linzi and Becky.

"She shouldn't, like, be here," Becky said, flicking back her bunny ears.

"Yah, she shouldn't of come," Linzi said, glaring at Dawn on Shock's shoulder. Nicole grew a smile.

"This is our dance, right?" she asked, smile growing. The other girls nodded, "well, we should be able to, like, kick her out". Becky and Linzi thought it over in their heads and nodded, smiling too.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

"This is great, Shock," Dawn said, hugging Shock, "thank you for taking me". Shock smiled as he led Dawn to the drink table. A variety of orange and pink drinks and food were available. Dawn's smiled faded as she saw the Clone Club approach her. Shock's face fell, too, when he saw them approach. He quickly stepped between them and Dawn.

"Why do you always have to bother Dawn?" he said angrily, "just leave us alone". Nicole smirked and looked past Shock to Dawn.

"Dawn wasn't invited and isn't welcome," she said, smugly, "This is out dance, she'll have to go". Nicole turned around and waved at one of the people at the entrance with the huge Jack-O-Lantern head. He shuffled over.

"Dawn, go, or you'll be escorted out," Nicole said lightly. Dawn stared daggers at Nicole, and strode past her. Nicole smiled happily and turned to Shock.

"So, Shock, will you, like, dance with me?" she said sweetly. Shock glared at her.

"You've ruined both Dawn and mine's night," he said acidly, "wherever Dawn goes, I will to". Shock ran past the Clone Club to catch up to Dawn. Nicole frowned.

"I hate to say it, but, like, I think we have an enemy in Shock" Linzi said to Nicole. Nicole's eyes narrowed as she looked at him running. She slowly nodded her head.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Dawn quickly walk out of the gym and to the oval next to it. She slowly sat down on one of the seats. What did I do to Nicole? She thought sadly, I never hurt her.

"Dawn," Shock said loudly, running up to her and sitting. He put his arm around her shoulders, "don't worry Dawn, we don't need Nicole. Her dance sucked anyway".

Dawn nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I was looking forward to it. It was my first dance," she said sadly. They sat in silence for a while. Shock suddenly brightened.

"I have a plan, wait here," planting a kiss on Dawn's lips, he quickly ran off to the school.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

After grabbing a few items from his room, Shock returned to Dawn. He smiled to her showing the things she had brought. She gave him a smile too, knowing what he had planned.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**::Meanwhile, back at the gym::**

Nicole's eyes glared at all the people.

"Why are they sitting down?" she shrieked to her clones, "They should be enjoying themselves!" Linzi and Becky gave sidelong glances to each other. Most of the people had gotten bored of all the music. Jessica Simpson, Brittany Spears and many other crappy singers had been blasting from the stereo. People wanted variety, something you could rock to.

Somebody had come into the gym and was whispering to a group sitting down. They smiled and half of them went outside, the other half went to the other people and whispered to them. Many of them started leaving. Nicole only noticed when most of them had gone. She quickly made her way to the microphone at the front.

"Hello? Where do you think you're all going? I did this dance for you!" she said angrily, almost everyone had left, the last few were going to the door, "Hey, if you leave, I won't let you back in!" The people shrugged and kept going. Even the people with large pumpkin heads had gone, their heads left at the door. Nicole screamed in frustration.

"Where the hell are they going?!" she yelled, sitting on the microphone platform. Becky and Linzi quickly walked up the distressed teeny-bopper.

"We, like, heard someone else is having a party," Linzi said. Becky nodded.

"Yah, they, like, are said to have better things than this party," she said. Nicole frowned and stood.

"We'll just have to crash this party," she said, furiously.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Shock had set up a stereo and was playing some songs he had copied onto a cd. He had put some small decorations on the seats. Someone had heard the music while outside, and went to see what was happening. Seeing the decorations and music, he thought it was another party. Better than the one in the gym, he had though. He told his friends, who had told others. Causing a chain reaction, making everyone go outside to Shock's make-shift party.

Everyone was dancing along to the music. Someone had even got a strobe light from the gym. Another had gotten two bags of chips and had left them, so people could share. Dawn hugged Shock.

"Thank you, Shock," she smiled, "your brilliant". Shock kissed Dawn.

"Anything for you, Dawn," he said, "come on, let's dance". Shock held out his hand, Dawn took it. They joined the crowd dancing.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Nicole stalked along the gym, following the distant sound of music. **((A/N remember Nicole has good hearing)).** The other clones followed closely after her. Nicole followed the sound the oval, where they saw people dancing to a rock tune. She frowned more as she saw Dawn and Shock dancing together.

"I knew it," she mumbled to herself. She grabbed a cup with red punch in it on her way into the crowd. People make a gap where she was. Smelling trouble, they made a circle around Dawn, Shock and Nicole. Dawn looked demolished as she saw Nicole. Shock tried to pull Dawn away, but Nicole's jock-ish dance partner and friends pulled him back into the gathering. Dawn tried to help Shock, but they pushed her back into the circle. Nicole glared at Dawn, gritting her teeth.

"Bitch, you really think these people like you?" she spat. Dawn tried to be brave, but her voice shook as she spoke.

"Well they may not like me, but they sure as hell don't like you," she said. Nicole's smugness got wiped off her face and was replaced with hatred. A small smile played across her lips as she, again, poured her cup on Dawn's clothes. She turned before she could she Dawn's reaction. The crowd was eerily quiet. Nicole slowly turned around to see what was wrong. Dawn had put her hand up, stopping the liquid in mid-air. Nicole frowned. Dawn looked up to Nicole.

"Do you really think that would work twice?" she asked. Nicole stood with her mouth open. Dawn shot out her arm and the red punch splashed onto Nicole's bunny outfit. It soaking in and left a red sticky mark. Nicole stood gob smacked. Her clones quickly pulled her out of the crowd and towards the school. Everyone cheered and kept on dancing. Shock found Dawn and hugged her.

"That was brilliant, Dawn. I'm so proud of you," he said happily, hugging her tightly.

The dancing had been going on for ages. A few slower songs were going on. Shock held Dawn close, as they swayed side to side. Dawn held her head on his shoulder, enjoying the movements.

"Dawn, I have something to tell you," Shock said, whispering in her ear. The song changed to one Dawn knew well. Shock sung softly in Dawn's ear along to the song.

_"Sunlight woke you up at ten  
Midnight passed you by again  
But you're still the same  
And the years seem to fly like time  
You've been walking the white line  
But you want to change _

So long I love you dearly  
I've got to go away tonight  
I don't know quite what to say  
Stupid Friday  
And now all my words are gone  
I've swallowed every single one  
Didn't have to be this way  
Stupid Friday

No more speaking from the heart  
No more hiding from the past  
Gonna go home  
Pretty boy don't think you're so tough  
Pretty boy not pretty enough  
Now you've gone too far

So long I love you dearly  
I've got to go away tonight  
I don't know quite what to say  
Stupid Friday  
And now all my words are gone  
I've swallowed every single one  
Didn't have to be this way  
Stupid Friday

It's the only way  
That you learn to live  
We can only pray...

So long I love you dearly  
I've got to go away tonight  
I don't know quite what to say  
Stupid Friday..."

The song finished, and Dawn looked up to Shock with tears in her eyes.

"Are you leaving?" she asked, shakily. Shock nodded.

"Only for the winter holidays," he said sadly, "my family wants me home for winter. I don't want to leave you, but there's not choice".

Dawn let her tears fall as Shock held her close.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Pyro stood in the darkness of a tree, watching Dawn. He felt his cheek where Dawn had kissed him and frowned. He now knew he loved her. He didn't know why. Maybe I love her because I can't have her, he thought, Fire and Water can never be together. He tried to convince himself it wasn't true love. But when ever he thought of her, his heart burned with lust.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Whoo! That was the end of the Halloween Ball. I'm sorry for the mushy stuff, I hate it too. More stuff is going to happen, so if you review, then it'll happen sooner. So review, go now! Spread your reviewing love to me! … oO;

Song: Stupid Friday  
By: Mandy Kane  
Off his soundtrack Tragic Daydreams. If you're in Australia and you want to hear something unique, buy his Album!

The first time I uploaded the chapter I realised I put the wrong song up. Sorry about that.


	17. David's Eyes

Dawn looked from her window upon the winter wonderland outside. It was early December, school was finished for the year and most of the students were going home that day. That included Shock. Children, along with teenagers, were savouring the time they had left before going back home. Playing in the cold snow, they threw snow balls at each other. Some of the bolder naughtier kids chucked some at Scott Summers and Jean Grey who were watching over them. Being hit by the snow, they laughed and threw some back.

Dawn got jolted out of her thought by a knock at the door. Climbing from her bed, she opened it to find Storm.

"Dawn, you have a visitor," She said, chewing her lip. Dawn gave Storm a disapproving look, who would visit her?

"Okay, Miss Munroe" Dawn closed the door behind her as she followed Storm down the stairs into a sitting room that was empty. Save for one man.

"Dawn, we found a relative," Storm said, gesturing towards the man, "this is your uncle, David Ferman". He was a middle aged man who was tall. He had shots of grey through his dark brown hair and he wore a grey suit. The man stood up walked over to Dawn with he arms open.

"Hello, Dawn, I'm glad to finally meet you," David said with a smile. He seemed hurt when Dawn didn't step into his arms for a hug. Dawn looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Dawn asked. David grinned,

"I have answers to all those questions," he said, he handed her some documents. Flipping through them, Dawn read that he was in fact her relative. "These documents got lost for years. My sister had them, but she forgets things. When she died they found these and passed it onto me". Dawn looked up from the pages with tears in her eyes; she stepped forward and hugged David warmly.

"I can't believe it, I finally have a family," Dawn smiled, still clinging to David's shoulder.

IOIOIOIOI

Shock was walking down the hallway, a glass of water in his hands. He wanted to see Dawn before he left for home. He walked past the sitting room door and stopped. Dawn was in there, hugging what looked like a relative of some sort, with tears streaming down her cheeks happily. Shock smiled. Now maybe Dawn would be happy and she wouldn't be lonely while he was away. He was about to leave when the older man looked up, straight into Shock's eyes. The man grinned all the way to his molars. The mans eyes then shifted to a yellow colour. Shocks glass smashed to the floor.


	18. That's Not Him!

Disclaimer: I don't know why we have to have disclaimers, we know if the story is on fan fiction, then it's a story not owned by you… Anyways, I don't own X-Men in anyway… I own a book about them, I know heaps of X-Men trivia now...

**IOIOIOIOI**

Dawn looked up from her uncle's shoulder to see Shock in the doorway. He seemed to be glaring at her uncle. Shrugging it off, she smiled and pulled David over to him.

"Uncle David, this is my boyfriend, Shock. Shock, meet Uncle David." She announced with a large grin. Shock frowned and coldly shook David's hand.

"Hello, Shock, it's nice to meet you," David said, a warm smile on his face. Shock simply glared at him. Dawn blinked. Shock was acting odd.

"Nice to meet you. Dawn, could I please speak to you outside?" Shock asked. Dawn looked sadly back at David. She didn't want to leave him at the moment, incase he left her. David smiled warmly to her.

"Go on, I'll be right here." David said, patting her shoulder. Shock took Dawn's arm and led outside of the sitting room.

"Dawn, that's not who you think it is." he said, hurriedly. Dawn frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked, a little hurt at Shock's accusation.

"His eyes. They aren't his eyes." he said. Dawn looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You have to believe me," he pleaded. Dawn shook her head.

"You just don't want me to be with him because you don't believe he's really my uncle." Dawn looked into his eyes, "I have one chance of family, and you want to ruin it". Shock franticly shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"I want the best for you, Dawn. But, this isn't your uncle. Why won't you believe me?". Dawn took her hands back.

"You have a family, you know what it's liked to be loved," tears slid down Dawn's face, "I've never had the feeling of home. I don't care if he isn't really my uncle! I just want someone to be my family." she said, choking back a sob.

Shock couldn't believe she wasn't listening to him.

"You know I love you Dawn," he said. Shock's face got a cold edge to it, "I don't know why you're acting like this." Dawn bravely looked into the face of Shock.

"I want to be with my only family now, Shock," she said firmly. Shock glared at her.

"I'd better go then"

"I suppose you should"

"See ya"

"Goodbye". With that, Shock stalked away with his shoulders hunched over. Dawn walked back into the bright room into the arms of her Uncle.

**IOIOIOIOI**

'Uncle David' listened to their argument through the door. He grinned evily. 'This was too easy.' he thought.

**IOIOIOIOI**

I'm sorry I didn't write more sooner. I kinda got annoyed at a flamey/fact I got… I've never gotten a flame before, so, meh.

Anyways…to 'Lori', the person who sent me the flamy-thing… I'm not really focusing on the other X-Men because I don't really like them much. At the start of this story, I wasn't into X-Men much, but now that I've learnt about it, I absolutely adore it. But, I haven't chosen a favourite X-Men to focus on, and I like bringing new character into it. As to the Degrassi Junior High thing. I have learnt that teenage issues sell big time. Like in Australia's popular soap opera 'Neighbours'. It shows a large teenage type of content, and what they go through. Also, I like sticking in random people, I write randomly, so you'd kind of expect me to put some random people in there. They might not be part of the story, but I can re-introduce them.. or something. Yes, Dawn might be a Mary-Sue. But who cares? She's way soft than others I've read. Also, I'm aloud to have vengeance against people I don't like. I think the best way to annoy someone is write a bad part for them in a Fan Fiction. If you don't like my story, don't read it. Most of this story is kind of 'spur of the moment' and I was a really bad writer when I started. (I kinda suck now, too). I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean. You'll probably report me for abuse. I'm just not used to getting flamey/facts.

To my other readers. I've had heaps of work to do, its summer and I'm lazy. I'm trying to get inspiration, so hang in there for more chapters!

Special thanks to Smiley Face3, she helped with the chapter. Like all the others…

To MutantFreeK: I know valley girls don't talk like that. Nicole and her group are evil teeny-boppers. They kinda represent the popular people I find in Perth. Sorry if I offended you in any way.


	19. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: How I wish I was a fish… AKA I don't own damn X-Men…

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Inside the dark building, Magneto had set up his base. He now at his small desk in a large room, frowning slightly, hoping everything would soon fall in place. A sharp buzzing woke him from his thoughts and he reached for the small mobile phone and flipped it open. Pressing it to his ear, a voice sounded. After a moment, Magneto smiled.

"She took the bait?" he asked. When the voice answered, he laughed, "Okay, keep up the disguise." He paused for a second, "You haven't seen Pyro, have you?" Pausing again, he frowned.

"Okay, I see. Keep a look out". Smiling to himself again, he clicked the phone shut. A timid knock came from the door.

"Enter," Magneto barked. A young boy with grey hair poked his head around the door.

"May I speak to you about the new designs?" he asked. Magneto nodded and motioned for him to enter. The boy scrambled into the room.

He looked about twelve years old, carrying a few rolls of paper under his small arm. Unrolling them on the counter, he beamed as Magneto scanned over them.

"These are very good, Techno." he said. 'Techno' beamed with pride. "How about that substance I asked you to research?" Magneto looked at the boy from the papers.

"Do you mean the one that traps powers?" the small boy asked. Magneto nodded.

"Its report and my design are in there with the rest of them." Techno pointed to the papers.

"Ah, yes. This is all good." Magneto smiled, "Before you go, do you know if Cure has been working on that formula for Mystique?" The boy nodded, his hair contrasting with the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, I've been helping her. Mystique has to come back for another shot soon, or it will fade off."

The formula Techno created was a stroke of genius. It was a liquid that, when injected into the bloodstream, would lightly block the thoughts of the user from mind intrusions.

Mystique had to practice to set up a barrier, incase someone tried to burrow too deeply. It wouldn't matter anyway, Xavier wasn't in the school.

Magneto opened a draw and rummaged around. A few seconds later, he pulled out a lollypop and handed it to the boy. Techno's eyes lit up as he took it from Magneto's hands.

"Thank you, sir," he said, happily, as he left. The door banged shut behind him.

Magneto sighed and rubbed his forehead. The plans needed to be moved forward, and fast.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Just a quick chapter that SmileyFace3 helped edit. Go and check out her fan fic stories! I finally have a plot worked out. If you'd like to make any ideas, just type it in a review.


	20. Trick and Run

Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to X-Men.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Dawn folded a black shirt and pushed it into the already full suitcase. Sarah sat on Dawn's bed looking up at the plastic bats swinging in the breeze from the open window.

"So, you're really going?" she asked. Dawn nodded and folded another piece of clothing.

"Only for the winter holidays. Uncle David said we wouldn't go far or anything," Dawn pushed down on the suitcase, snapping the locks in place. Sarah smiled.

"I'm really glad you found family. Too bad that Shock doesn't agree". Sarah sat in silence for a while.

"Dawn?"

Dawn was looking out of the window where light snow covered everything. Sarah got up to stand next to her.

"I'm sorry Dawn," Sarah touched Dawn's arm. Dawn just shook her head.

"No, it was his fault. I should forget about him". Sarah nodded slightly and picked up Dawn's case.

"If you're sure," Sarah said softly. Dawn smiled weakly at Sarah and took the case from her.

"I'll see you just after Christmas," Dawn hugged Sarah, "don't forget to feed my fish". Sarah just smiled and watched as Dawn walked down the deserted hallway and down the stairs.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Dawn opened the car door and got in. David slid into the driver's side and started the engine.

"Got everything?" he asked. Dawn nodded and smiled. David put the car in gear and slowly pulled out of the snowy driveway. Dawn looked back onto the large mansion that was Xavier's School, where she spent to most interesting part of her life. With a pang, she remembered Shock, but she quickly thought that now she had a family and someone else to love.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Shock was home. His mother and father fussed over him for an hour then let him alone. He was in his old room, which was kept the same as when he left for the school. Glad to be home, warm and cosy from the snow outside. But Shock had something else on his mind. Worried about Dawn and Mystique. How could he Dawn go falling into the hands of the enemy? He should have told someone, but who would believe him? They would probably think he didn't want his girlfriend to go away. A mind search wasn't possible as Xavier was not at school; it seemed he hadn't been at school for months. Shock played around with a thin silver chain necklace that Dawn had brought him for a gift. Thinking hard, he got up and put on a coat. Taking the stairs two at a time, he landed at the bottom and grabbed the car keys off the kitchen table. No one was around as he started up the car and drove towards New York City.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Getting to their final destination took them late into the night. Mainly because they left the school late afternoon. Dawn rested her head on her shoulder, dozing and not noticing where they were going.

When she opened her eyes next, she didn't know where she was. Outside was a dirty large building that seemed to have been there for ages. Looking into the dark, Dawn could read a sign as they drove up the drive. _Preson Prison_. Underneath 'Brotherhood' was spray painted.

"Where are we?" asked Dawn, "Why are we at a prison?" David didn't turn to look at Dawn, but kept driving.

"You'll see, just some business I have to attend to," He nodded towards the tall Prison gates that slowly opened as the car pulled up to them. Dawn trusted him and settled back into her seat. When David stopped the car, the Prison was looming overhead. Up close it looked more run down than it did before. A dim, unwelcome, light blinked from a downstairs room. David unbuckled his seat belt and started to get out of the car. Dawn started to get out too, but David stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll only be a second," he said, reassuringly. David wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he quickly walked up to the Prison and into the door. Dawn was glad to be inside the warm car. Fiddling with the radio knobs, she found a good station and she closed her eyes.

The sound of feet crunching over snow made Dawn open her eyes a few minutes later. Knowing it was David, she relaxed again. Her door got yanked open and a cold wave of air shocked her. A pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the car and onto the snow. Still getting over her first shock, Dawn started to struggle and yell. Another set of hands reached towards Dawn. A cold snap of metal fitted over her wrist. Looking at her hand, a thick silver bracelet sat snugly, she didn't like its feel. Dawn gathered her strength to shoot water at the two men, but as she tried, nothing happened. Frowning, she tried again. Nothing. She strained to transform into water, failing.

"It worked," One man said gleefully. Dawn, who was trying to take off the bracelet, looked up. One man she didn't know, the other was David.

"Uncle David?" Dawn asked, scooting back in the snow. David laughed as he changed into the sleek blue form of Mystique. It took a few moments to register to Dawn that she had been tricked. A terrible trick that hurt her. Fumbling around in the snow, Dawn stood up and tried to run. Her wrist that had the bracelet on it got painfully pulled back by a magnetic force. Magneto stepped from the open doorway, smirking.

"Good evening, Dawn. We've been expecting you"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Reviews welcome... The last time I checked I had 69 votes :P  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V


	21. Stuck

I'm taking ages to give new chapters to you guys. I should nearly be finished the story.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Cold cement pressed against the side of Dawn's head when she woke up. She didn't know what was happening, until she realised she was laying on the ground. Opening her eyes she saw she was in a small prison cell. A small, grey, bed was against the corner. There was also a chair and a small table with a tray. On the tray there was a hunk of bread and a cup of water. The only way out of the room was a door with a sliding slot to look through at the top. On the other side of the room there was a window with steel bars across it. A cold draft and small flakes of snow drifted through the window.

Dawn shivered and tried to remember what had happened last. Then it hit her, all that happened. The last the remembered was Magneto in the door way, then a thunk of something heavy on the back of her head. Groaning, she felt the back of her head and the large lump that was there. She climbed to her feet and stood, shaking.

Looking out of the window, she could only see that she was on the second story. There was a sheer drop that led to an alleyway where heaps of rubbish lined the sides. Sighing, Dawn sat on the uncomfortable bed and checked herself to see if they took anything. She found nothing in her pockets, and none of her clothes had been taken away. Then she noticed the thick silver band around her wrist. Dawn remembered they had clamped it on when she was struggling, and then she couldn't use her mutant powers. She tried to find the clasp to undo it, but there was none. On closed inspection, there wasn't even a line. She tried to pull and push it over her hand, but only resulted in bruising herself.

She found it impossible to undo the bracelet. Seeing the bread, she found herself hungry. Dawn didn't know how long she had been asleep, and they had taken her watch. Picking up the dry bread, she nibbled at the side but put it down again. It was too stale to eat. She searched around the room, looking over everything in the room. On the frame of her metal bed, she found a sharp bit of metal. Dawn pocketed it, thinking it might be useful later on.

She was examining the door when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Shock drove quickly up the dark drive to Xavier's school. Nearly all the children would be asleep, but he'd be able to talk to the adults. The car skidded to a halt at the front door, and Shock jumped out and ran to the School.

The doors banged as he rushed through. A few of the kids, who were watching TV, came to see what was happening. Only seeing Shock, they grumbled and went back to the lounge room.

Shock searched quickly for any of the teachers. It took him a few minutes to finally find Storm.

Storm didn't know what was wrong with Shock as he came running up to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, seeing he was pale, "calm down for a moment. Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?"

Shock took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"There's no time, Miss. Munroe," he said quickly, "Dawn has been taken by Mystique and Magneto"

Storm gave Shock a long stare.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she put the back of her hand against his forehead, "you might have a fever"

Shock tore Storm's hand of his head.

"I don't have a fever. We have to go right now"

Storm was about to say something else, when she looked over Shock's shoulder. Shock turned to see what she was looking at.

Professor Xavier was in the hallway sitting on his wheelchair, he wheeled it a few steps closer.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked calmly.

Shock sighed in relief. Xavier would sort it all out.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

John walked quickly down the prison hallway. It was his job to check on the new prisoner. Magneto didn't tell him who it was. John didn't get any information for anyone else, because he had been away for the day and no one felt like talking to him.

"I sure am Mr. Popular today," he said to himself, playing with his lighter in his hands. His walking brought him to the last cell in the hallway. Taking a set of keys he flipped through them and selected one. As he put the key in the lock, he heard a shuffling on the other side of the door. When he lent against the door to open it, he found the pale face of Dawn staring at him from where she was near the door. John quickly closed the door again and lent against it.

Why didn't they tell me it was Dawn? He asked himself. They kidnapped her.

A pounding from the door made John snap out of his thoughts.

"Hey!" screamed Dawn, "Let me out!" John stood ready at the door again, and opened it.

Dawn stepped away from the door as John came in. He shut it behind himself.

"I know you," Dawn said, looking a John, "you're Pyro. Shock told me some things about you. You were there the first time I met Magneto"

John nodded,

"Why are you here?" he asked. Dawn shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"If you don't know, then my guess is good as yours". The silence dragged on.

"Are you going to get me out?" Dawn asked suddenly, staring at John. John sighed.

"I would do anything to help you, but if you escaped Magneto would know I did it," he said, sitting next to Dawn on the hard bed. Dawn looked sad.

"How would they know it was you, maybe you could frame someone else. Maybe…." She trailed off. John shook his head.

"Magneto would know it was me, because…. Because, I like…." John stopped mid sentence when he realised what he was saying. He couldn't just tell Dawn he had feelings for her. Dawn looked at him, waiting for him to go on. John just stood up and went to the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow, I'll try to get some more information for you," He mumbled as he went out the door and locked it on the other side. John was only a few meters away when Dawn started pounding on the door.

"Come back John!" she yelled at him, "let me out!"

John quickened his pace down the long hallway, Dawn's threats following him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"I'm sorry, Shock, there's nothing we can do". Xavier's words didn't register with Shock for a second. When they did, he got angry.

"What do you mean, there's nothing we can do?" He shouted. Xavier held up a hand to stop him.

"You know I can't find Dawn because of her mind block. We also don't have any proof that she's with Magneto. Even then, we don't know where he is holding her," he said calmly.

Shock was breathing hard.

"If you won't do anything, then I will," Shock said fiercely. He turned to walk away, but Xavier stopped him again.

"What will you do, Shock? There is nothing you _can_ do," he said matter-of-factly, "the best thing to do is stay here with us, and if we get any clues we'll get her straight away. I also swear to try and contact her mentally everyday"

Shock's breathing slowed and he sighed loudly.

"I don't like this at all," Shock said, walking away again.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Oh, chapter... I'm such a knob head for not writing a chapter sooner...

Thank you all for reviewing. The end of Tides of Dawn is drawing closer!

:shrug: I don't think it's much of a good story anyways… Mary Sue galore!


End file.
